


i'll sink for you

by Hypenotized



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Clothing Kink, Dom Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Dom Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dom Logic | Logan Sanders, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Hypnotism, Implied Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Objectification, Oh god tagging is hard, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Petplay, Praise Kink, Safeword Use, Smut, Sub Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sub Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sub Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sub Logic | Logan Sanders, Sub Morality | Patton Sanders, Verbal Degregation, Verbal Humiliation, hypnokink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypenotized/pseuds/Hypenotized
Summary: Turns out, Janus is great hypnotist. Due to his role of self-care and deception, alongside his alluring snake persona, his hypnotic suggestions are particularly persuasive.Fortunately for him, he also has very willing subjects.Chapter 1: Janus "breaks" Virgil out of a bad habit.Chapter 2: Janus and the Light Sides help Virgil 'chill out'.Chapter 3: Logan plays Tic Tac Toe with Janus. What could be kinky about that?Chapter 4: Janus teaches Roman how to take a compliment.Chapter 5: Patton just wants to be of service to Janus.Chapter 6: Janus and the Light Sides play a totally innocent hypnosis game together!Chapter 7: Can Janus be hypnotized?Chapter 8: Logan gets everyone matching necklaces, isn’t that neat?Chapters 9+: Read the chapter notes for more!18+ only, minors do not interact.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 377
Kudos: 770





	1. Nail Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus "breaks" Virgil out of a bad habit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features an induction. It is not meant to affect the reader, but if you are sensitive/susceptible to written inductions please avoid, this story is not for you. 
> 
> Everything in this story is consensual and it is depicted as such, but I tagged it as implied consent as an extra warning for those unfamiliar with how consent works in hypnokink. 
> 
> This is my first smut piece, enjoy! I had a lot of fun torturing Virgil!

“I don’t know Virgil; I think the nail biting is endearing.”

Virgil squirmed in the chair, scowling at the other Side. Janus sat in a chair opposite of him, a mere few inches away.

“It’s not about the nail biting!”

Janus hummed, settling back with his folded hands in his lap. Though poised, his expression wasn’t so much as schooled as it was collected. Virgil had known the deceitful side long enough to know it wasn’t an act.

“You’re still sure about what we talked about?”

Virgil flushed, picking at the arm rest of the lounge chair. “Yes.”

“Honest?” A pillow hit him square in the chest.

“You can tell!” Virgil held his stare for a few minutes before he huffed and looked away. “Alright, alight. I might…want to go even farther than we discussed. Not for like this session, that’s all cool, but in future we could do more? Like out of session triggers? For fun. I know we haven’t-”

“We haven’t even finished an induction, yes. Thank you for being fully honest with me, Virge, But to get to that point, we have to work to it.”

He sighed settled back, eyes trained on the hypnotist. “I know.”

Janus took in a breath of air and slowly exhaled. “There’s a lot of ways we can do this, and a slow induction may not be the most fun at first.” Virgil nodded, taking in a deep breath himself. “Rapid inductions are exciting and fun. Spirals too. I know you’re especially interested in what my eyes can do.”

“Y-yeah,” he muttered, thinking of the myriad of colors contained within his brown eyes.

“Crystals are fun too. They’re shiny and pretty, and easy to look at for hours. But of course, the pocket watch is a classic.” Janus produced a simple watch from his hand. It glinted in the warm lamp light. He hummed, dangling it from its chain. “Humble, yet effective if used right. It can be hard to go into a trance, Virgil, if you haven’t before. But the truth is, you have.”

At this, he couldn’t help but cock his head, gaze trailing up to meet Janus’s. “I have?”

Janus breathed in and out. Annoyingly, the action made Virgil take in another breath.

“Yes, every day, every time you find yourself focusing on a TV show or a song, you experience a trance. If you focus your attention long enough, you can go into a trance. If you’re calm and focused, you can be hypnotized. Of course, it can be hard to focus on the right thing.”

Janus lifted up the pocket watch, letting it dangle between him and Virgil. The anxious Side glanced at him, then back to the watch when he saw that his gaze was focused there. “Just an example before we begin: pretend you’re watching the watch closely. You’ve seen them use hypnosis on TV, correct? Their eyes follow the ticking hands while their heads stay still. They focus on the watch and only the watch.”

Since it was just practice, a helpful example, Virgil let his eyes wander left and right as they traced the gentle arc of the pendulum swing. If he knew what to expect from an induction, he might have better luck for the real thing.

Janus hummed after a few long moments. “Pocket watches are underrated, aren’t they? I like the way they gently rock your eyes back and forth, the gentle strain on your eyes. Very relaxing. The constancy of the ticking, the heavy arc of the swinging is relaxing and makes your eyes feel heavy.”

Virgil blinked once, twice.

“And of course, while you’re watching the swinging watch, and feeling it pulling your tired, heavy gaze, back and forth, it’s actually hard to focus. Is your attention on my words or on the watch? But that doesn’t really matter as much as the fact that you’re focusing and following so well. Feeling heavy, every swipe of the pocket watch weighing heavy on your eyelids.”

His scrunched eyebrows relaxed. That was good because yes, he didn’t know what he was supposed to be paying attention to. His body sunk into the chair, limbs feeling so heavy. Janus continued talking, and perhaps if Virgil hadn’t been deadlocked on the swing of the watch, he would have noticed the hands counting fifteen minutes of elapsed time.

“There is a special moment in an induction, Virgil. Yes, a special moment when your eyes are shut and your body is so, so heavy. Yes, there’s the slide into trance, but there’s also the matter of jumping **_deeper_**.” Janus snapped his fingers and it was like something inside of him unraveled.

“ ** _Deeper_** ,” snap, “ ** _deeper_** ,” snap, “ ** _deeper_** _.”_

Waves crashed over him one after one, a hazy calmness encasing him.

“It’s not a jolt of energy, it’s a release into relaxed bliss. **_Deeper_** ,” he snapped. “ ** _Deeper_** and **_deeper_** still. So focused, so unaware. So focused, drifting, unaware, needing my words, needing my guidance. You need my guidance; you need my commands. **_Deeper_** , accepting this truth. **_Deeper_** , knowing you need to obey. **_Deeper_** , knowing you have to obey. **_Deeper_** , knowing you want to obey.”

Janus walked him through the rest of the induction, talking him up and down through the trance along a confusing fractionation sequence. Finally satisfied, he decided to test the waking triggers.

“And five, wide awake.”

Virgil’s eyes fluttered and he sat up straight. He blinked and stretched his entire body, catlike. He felt hazy and soft, like he had taken a nice nap.

Janus smirked at him, earning himself a half-hearted eyeroll. “Hi Virgie. You with me?”

“Um yeah? Did ah, did I go under? I don’t remember any time passing.”

He shrugged, running a gloved finger under his chin. “I’m not sure. You might have fallen asleep without my notice. Do you want to see if it worked?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay.” Snap. “ ** _Bite your nails_**.”

Virgil brought his fingertips to his teeth. As he did so a wave of…nothingness washed over him. His mouth went slack, eye stuttering until they rolled into the back of his head. His arms went limp, dropping his hands into his lap. He wobbled, head lolling for a long moment. Suddenly, his head bobbed up, eyes in wide surprise.

“W-whoa! What was that?”

“ ** _Again_** ,” snap.

His arms lifted to his mouth. He moved to gnaw, and his head bobbed, empty.

Before he could recover, “ ** _Again_**.” Arms falling, mind dropping. A shiver of pleasure rose up in him. “ ** _Again_** and **_again_** and **_again_**. How do you feel?”

“ _Blank_ and _obedient. Blank_ and _obe_ -?”

Virgil rose up, a flush on his cheeks. He felt so good and he didn’t know why. He knew that when he went to bite his nails, he felt himself drop and go blank, obedient, mindless for Janus. Unthinkingly, and not in the way Janus intended, he anxiously went to bite at his right thumb.

“ _Blank_ and _obedient_ ,” he breathed, unable to stop himself. “ _Blank_ and _obedient_.”

He heard Janus snickering when he woke next. “I didn’t even trigger you for that last one.”

“That’s what’ll happen if I bite my nails?”

“Yes.”

“…and how will that get me to actually stop trying?”

Janus chucked. “I don’t think it will, you see. But you do it when you’re nervous, so it serves the same purpose without ruining your nails. It makes you go **_mindless_** and **_blank_** for me.”

Virgil could have melted into a puddle when Janus snapped his fingers again. His shoulders slumped downwards, but his empty gaze remained trained on the hypnotist. Saliva began to build up in his open mouth, pooling at the edge of his lips.

The snake side couldn’t help but grin at the helpless side before him. “Sorry, I installed a little obedience trigger for this trance. Did I forget to mention that? I think I’ll keep it, it’s very helpful to have a trigger like that. You’re a very good subject you know, I think it has to do with your hyper vigilance. Do you like it? **_Nod yes_**.”

Blinking once in recognition of the command, Virgil lifted his chin in affirmation.

“Beautiful. Now, listen carefully.”

~~~

“Now, remembering to forget, knowing you don’t need to remember, one, two, three, wake!”

Virgil’s eyes fluttered up. Stretching and groaning, he sat up in the chair. Had he actually been hypnotized? A lump of pleasure was pooling up in his groin. He had to see if the trigger still worked.

“Ah, let’s not try biting our nails this time Virgil,” Janus interrupted, seeing him start to lift his hands. He snapped, “ ** _Hands tied behind your back_**. We know that works, let’s save that for later.”

Without his permission, his own hands shot back behind him, crossing at his wrists. Twisting and squirming, he found them locked together. The way he liked it, but he wasn’t going to tell that to Janus.

_What the hell? Is the session over?_

That’s what he meant to say. Instead, what came out was:

“I am hypnotized and obedient.”

His head went fuzzy and his knees felt like buckling.

_What?_

“I am hypnotized and obedient.”

Dizziness washed over him and he fought the urge to slide onto the floor.

“I am hypnotized and obedient?”

Janus pouted mockingly at the confused side. “What’s wrong Virgie? Can’t help but tell the truth?”

Virgil glared at him, jaw working to tell him off.

“Ah, ah, ah. The more you say it, the more you know it’s true. Of course,” he shrugged. “You have the opportunity to fight it, to resist. Can you resist the temptation to try?

Virgil flushed. Arms helplessly pinned back by the force of his own mind, he couldn’t throw another pillow at the cocky bastard. He gritted his teeth and thought hard about his words.

_Do I have much of a choice?_

“Arg, I-I am hypno-hypnotized and obedient! I am h-hypnotized and o-o-obedient!”

When his eyes were finished rolling back into his head and the blank haze was gone, Virgil found himself kneeling on the floor. Eyes landing on a pair of black shoes ahead of him, his gaze trailed upwards to Janus.

His snake eye blinked in mischief as he grinned down at Virgil.

“Aw, did you even fully realize what would happen? How do you think you wound up kneeling at my feet, huh? And the more you try to speak, try to say what you really mean, the more hypnotized and obedient you become.”

_Bastard._

“I am hy-hypnotized and obed-ient.”

He tugged at his invisibly bound hands, loving the strange constriction. He rolled his hips, grinding the best he could against the ground. It wasn’t enough, and that’s why it felt so good.

“Hmm? You’re looking a little feverous. I’ll tell you right now that you’re not going to be able to wait it out.” Another snap. “ ** _Knees together, locked, bound and tied_**. Try moving now.”

Virgil fought the urge to hide his red face as he squirmed to test his limits. His knees were firmly planted under him, giving him little to rock against.

_You going to come down and help me, then? Or are you just going to watch like a complete asshole?_

Gritting his teeth, he bit out, “I-I-I-I a-m hhhypnoootizzzed a-nd o-obedddient.”

Another wave of blissful blankness crashed over him. When he came too, his cock was threatening to burst out of his jeans. His unzipped jacket had slipped off his shoulders and bunched around his elbows. Janus cradled his chin, lips pursed in concern.

“Color?”

“Green,” he moaned back.

“Hmm.” He petted Virgil’s cheek, admiring the relaxation and arousal in the grumpy Side’s eyes. “We feeling good?”

_Really good._

“I am hypnotized and obedient.”

“Good,” Janus soothed once Virgil was more aware. “We didn’t even try to stop it that time, did we?”

Still able to recognize the teasing, Virgil narrowed his eyes and shook his head no. He blinked and wriggled in shock, finding his mouth moving even though he hadn’t tried to speak.

“I am hypnotized and obedient!”

Janus cackled, watching Virgil’s eyes roll up into his head. His body swayed, only guided by his hand and invisible ropes. He bucked involuntarily.

Janus scratched the other Side’s scalp, Virgil now too tired to do anything but brace himself against his leg. Janus could tell that he was nearly gone, teetering on the edge of trance, and ready to lose himself to another’s will.

“Tell me what you’re thinking.”

_I love being hypnotized. I love submitting to you._

“I am hypnotized and obedient. I am hypnotized and obedient”

“You’re going to keep saying that. Until it becomes true. Until that _is_ what you really mean. Until you really are hypnotized and obedient.”

_I love being hypnotized. I want to be hypnotized._

“I am hypnotized and obedient.”

_I love to obey. I need to obey._

“I am hypnotized and obedient.”

_I am hypnotized and obedient._

“I am hypnotized and obedient.”

_I am hypnotized and obedient._

“I am hypnotized and obedient.”

Snap.

“ ** _More and more pleasure as you repeat yourself_**.”

Janus let Virgil echo himself for a few minutes more. Virgil repeated himself over and over until his mind was mush, until all his cares were gone. His cock was throbbing, hips jerking lazily against Janus’s leg. Janus couldn’t scold him since he was completely unaware of what he was doing. A thin trail of drool ran down Virgil’s chin.

“ ** _Cum now_**.”

~~~

When he awoke, Virgil was curled up in Janus’s arms. It would have been embarrassing if he hadn’t been too tired to care, and if he didn’t just allow Janus to use his mind as a plaything.

“Mmm,” he mumbled into his shoulder. “You cleaned me up.”

Janus stroked a piece of hair out of Virgil’s face.

“Yes I did. How about you take a sip of water?”

Virgil hummed, allowing him to lift a glass to his lips. He sighed, biting back a goofy grin.

“That was a lot of fun. Like, really, really fun.”

Janus chucked, letting his head fall back to the pillow.

“You’re a fantastic subject, Virgie. With a little work, you respond very well to triggers. I have to say, I’m impressed that you can let go like that.”

Virgil shrugged, cheeks reddening at the praise.

“I tend to hyper fixate,” he said, bringing his thumb to mouth.

“Oh, just remember-”

Virgil’s eyes went wide as his head went empty. His arm went limp and he slumped into Janus’s arms.

“ _Blank_ and _obedient_. _Blank_ and _obedient_.”

“That your trigger is still active, as we discussed before.”


	2. Chill Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus and the Light Sides help Virgil 'chill out'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future updates will probably not come as quickly, but I've been working on this chapter for a while and after such a warm reception to the first, I was too excited to not share it asap!
> 
> Seriously, thank you guys for all your support. I know it's just smut, but it means a lot when other people are excited about something you were super nervous to write and publish!
> 
> Also, lookout for new tags for ships and warnings. For this chapter, I put "objectification" as a precaution to those who may be sensitive to it or might not like it. However, I wouldn't call it extreme; it's treated more playfully.

“Honestly Virgil, you’ll ruin your nails. This is for the best.”

Virgil fixed a steely gaze at Janus, although his flushed cheeks damped the effect. It was hard to look menacing when he was bound hand and foot to an armchair in the middle of the living room, surrounded by Janus and the light Sides. Of course, the fact that the bonds were hypnotic constructs and not actual rope served to make him appear even more pathetic.

“I can paint them for you, if you want,” suggested Roman. The prince stared at Virgil with open awe and clear arousal, gently combing Virgil’s hair out of his eyes. “I’ve heard that can help with nail biting.”

Logan’s gaze traced his nearly naked body. Only his boxers were left on, seemingly for Janus’s amusement.

“The trigger wasn’t exactly a deterrent, was it? But it’s a good indicator of Virgil’s stress levels, and a decent temporary solution.”

Janus shrugged. “That was my intention.”

Patton kissed Virgil, giggling as Virgil tried to follow when he pulled away. “I hate seeing you so stressed, kiddo, but I can’t say you’re not cute when you’re all tranced out and spacy.”

They had discovered Virgil in a half-trance, looping his nail-biting command that turned him blank and mindless. After checking in on his color (green) and noticing his safety triggers hadn’t kicked in to stop the loop, they had summoned Janus. As the expert hypnotist, Janus recognized Virgil’s desire to unwind and escape his nervousness.

Which left the now not-so-anxious Side straining against ropes only he could see or touch. They were pulled just right around his wrists, and though he loved real bondage, he liked not having to worry about circulation. Admittedly, he could get claustrophobic. He flexed his muscles, loving the delicious feeling of restraint pulling across his chest. He struggled half-heartily, delighted to see that Janus’s control had him well and truly stuck to the chair.

“How are you feeling there, Virgie? What’s your color?”

He rolled his eyes but answered a clear, “Green. And really good, but you guys better do _something_ to me soon.”

“Was that begging I heard?” Roman smirked, pulling his hair into his fist.

Virgil huffed. “Nev- _ugh_!”

He groaned as Roman tugged his hair firmly, but carefully.

“That’s what I thought,” he purred.

“What can be accomplished with hypnosis is really quite astonishing,” Logan mused. “The effects are amazing Janus. I would really like to see how you get these results.”

“You want to see an induction?”

“Perhaps not a full one, but a demonstration would be in order. I would love to see a hypnosis session between you and Virgil.”

Virgil squirmed at the idea. Janus gave him an appraising look, at which Virgil nodded.

“Jeeze teach, I can’t tell if you’re trying to turn me on or not. Can you just do this demonstration now?”

“Can we stay and watch?” Patton innocently asked, stroking Virgil’s nipples. Roman watched with hungry eyes.

His hips bucked at the touch, unable to help himself. “Oh god, you can do more than watch!”

Janus tutted at him. “Aw, the little emo is getting desperate to be **_tranced_** , **_blanked_** , and **_mindless_**.”

His eyes fluttered shut, the mere suggestion making him imagine the sensation of relaxing so deeply. When he opened them again, his gaze caught a twirling object before his eyes.

 _A crystal_ , he thought sleepily as a crystal pendant began to sway before his eyes.

Distantly, he heard Janus say, “I can drop him into a full trance with a snap of my fingers, he’s a practiced subject, but normal inductions are fun too. I can do a fully verbal induction, but he does especially well with visual fixations. Don’t you Virgil?”

The anxious Side blinked, realizing he needed to respond.

“Uh, huh,” he said quietly.

Janus smirked at the impressed light Sides. They had seen Virgil triggered before, but not slowly pulled into trance. Virgil’s immediate captivation with the pendant was astonishing. His eyes followed the quick but gentle sway of the purple crystal, helpless to look away.

“Good job Virgie. Just let your mind sink into the crystal. And your mind is just focusing on the crystal, and my words, and it’s so easy to pay attention to both. To sink and drift and focus and relax. And you know what’s going to happen, right? You feel so ready to drop, to feel blank and mindless-”

“And hypnotized and obedient,” he finished, jaw drooping down as his eyes swayed in time to the pendant.

A jolt of arousal shot through all of them. Was Virgil that well-conditioned? Patton was the first to speak.

Leaning in, Patton whispered to Roman, “Did he really?...”

Roman nodded back, unable to tear his gaze away. Janus had dropped Virgil and was now talking him through trance, while Logan watched on, fascinated.

“Now, my little storm cloud. We’re going to demonstrate to Logan the power of eye fixation. Roman? If you would care to, would you project a spiral onto the TV?”

Tilting his head in confusion, Roman snapped his fingers and a spiral appeared on the TV. Virgil jolted and groaned at the sound, making Roman flinch.

“Is he okay?”

Janus grinned.

“Don’t worry, the snap just made him go ten times deeper, and get ten times more aroused. Like this.” He snapped, making Virgil whimper in pleasure. “Good boy. Now, when I count you up, your obedience trigger will be activated, and you are still tied to your chair. Understand?”

“Y-yes.”

“Good. Now five, four, three, two, one, wide awake!”

Virgil shook his head as he came to, glancing around at the others. Then, his gaze latched onto the TV before him. He tried, and failed, to roll his eyes.

“Oh goddamnit, you know I have a thing for spirals.”

“A ‘thing,’ you say?”

“Logan’s taking notes, isn’t he?”

The logical Side hummed, writing in the notebook he had summoned. “Indeed. Now Virgil, it appears you cannot look away from the spiral. Why is that?”

“It’s just…really nice okay?”

God, this was such a great, classic spiral. Black and white stripped, spinning steady. Not fast, but also not agonizingly slowly. Like something pulled out of a cartoon. Corny yet classic, he appreciated Roman’s taste. He couldn’t pull his eyes away even if he wanted to.

Logan tutted. “I think you could explain it a little better than that.”

“He can.” Janus winked at Patton and Roman. Snap. “ ** _Explain why you can’t look away from the spiral_**.”

Groaning, Virgil stretched his neck, still locked on the spinning pattern.

“I dunno, the spiral has a nice pattern, and the spinning is calming. It’s just fascinating somehow. It’s just easy and relaxing to focus on. It feels like it’s pulling my mind deeper and deeper into it. And plus, I know it’s dropping me into a trance, and I really like trances.”

“Headspace matters too,” added Janus. “A random spiral won’t necessarily make him go under, just like how he’s not completely traced right now. And it won’t happen unless he wants it to. His subconscious knows when it’s safe and appropriate to do so. Of course, there’s the matter of personal weakness and susceptibility to hypnosis. Virgie is an excellent subject.”

Snap. “ ** _Tell us how the spiral makes you feel_**.”

“’Hypnotized and obedient,” he droned. “And relaxed. Calm. Good.”

Then, a second voice.

“Hrm. Really good and floaty.”

A third.

“Focused and happy and relaxed.”

Logan and Janus’s heads snapped back to see Roman and Patton staring at the TV, captivated by the spiral. They stood in place, slightly swaying with slumped shoulders. As much as the sight sent a trill of arousal through them both, they were not the intended subjects of this trance.

“Ah, shit.”

Logan stepped closer to them, examining their dopy expressions. “Are they hypnotized as well?”

“Not deeply, I hope. But we shouldn’t scare them awake. Hold on. Hey Virgil?”

“Hmm?” Virgil whispered.

“You’re going to continue starting at the spiral, letting it take you deeper and deeper. Anything I say to the others, you’ll ignore. When you’re ready to fully drop into trance, you’ll shut your eyes and relax completely. Understand?”

He nodded slightly, eyes wide and mouth going slack. Logan thought it was unfairly adorable.

“Uh huh.”

“Good boy.” Janus turned his attention back to the other two. “Now, on the count of three, Patton and Roman, you will fully wake up. One, two, three, wake!”

The two of them blinked sleepily, unconsciously stretching their limbs.

Roman scratched his head. “Um, hello?”

“Ooh, what happened?”

“You both went into a light trance.” Janus sighed. “Sorry about that, I should have warned you all not to stare at the spiral. Did it feel nice, at least?”

“Nice?” Patton giggled. “Yeah Janny, it felt really nice! I’d love to do that again sometime!”

Roman looked away sheepishly, reaching a hand out to smooth Virgil’s hair. “Erm, yes, I am interested in doing that again. The prospect of turning into a, um, drooling mess like Mr. Grumpy is very attractive.”

“Interesting.” Logan tapped his pen to his lips. “I wonder if I am as susceptible to hypnosis as the other sides. And, as Roman said, the possibilities are admittedly arousing.”

Janus sighed. “Alright, we’ll have a conversation about this later. But how’s about we focus on Virgil for now? It will give you more of an idea of what a hypnosis play-session looks like.”

They all agreed. After a few minutes, Virgil succumbed and dropped into trance. His head fell forward, and he lightly dozed with his chin to his chest. Janus had Roman dismiss the spiral. Janus began to implant some suggestions into Virgil’s head.

“One, two, three, and wake!”

Virgil stirred, straightening up in his chair. He blinked at the Sides, noticing how he was free from his bonds. From behind, Roman wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He nibbled on Virgil’s neck, making him shiver.

“Good morning sunshine,” Roman teased. “Have a nice nap?”

Virgil watched the others suspiciously. Logan and Patton were making out, Patton yielding to Logan’s heavy petting. Janus looked on with hungry eyes.

“…I don’t know what’s going on, but there’s a trick here somewhere.”

Patton took a second to rest his head against Logan’s chest, still squirming under the attention of Logan’s hands.

“Would you like to join us, Stormy??”

Virgil hummed, further exposing his neck to Roman.

“I don’t know yet. What happens if I do?”

A spark of mischief shone in Logan’s eye. “Oh? Is this not **_hot_** enough for you?”

Suddenly, Virgil was burning. He was hard and hot and a great need for release came over him. He gripped Roman’s arms, legs lifting as his hips squirmed.

“And **_freeze_**.”

With a whimper, a great wave of stillness overcame him. His limps locked up at the joints as he found them floating in the hair. Virgil couldn’t even flex of a muscle. He felt incased in something akin to concrete. Eyes still open, he couldn’t stop staring at the ceiling.

But god, the _heat_ didn’t go away. His chest, still rising and falling despite what his own imagination would have him believe, let pants rise up out of his mouth.

“Oh wow,” said Roman, snaking his arms away from Virgil’s grasp. His hands stayed bunched up, face twisted in pleasure. “He’s really frozen! And he’s totally aware of it?”

“Yep. And he’s still feeling **_hot_**.You can move him, by the way.”

“Mmm like a pretty little doll?” Roman ran his hands down Virgil’s chest, brushing his nipples. Carefully taking his wrists, he stuck them straight out like a zombie.

Patton giggled at the sight as Logan fondled him.

“Oh cute, look how hard he is – ngh!”

Logan passed Patton over to Janus, who took the moral Side by the wrists. He held his crossed wrists with one hand, using the other arm to pin Patton against his chest.

“How’s about we let him **_cool_** down while I play with you, huh?”

“Yes please?!”

At once, Virgil felt the overwhelming fire within him fade to a more manageable throb. Roman continued to position him. Twisting his chin this way and that, moving his arms as if he were nothing more than a mannequin. The thought left him blushing.

Logan knelt at Virgil’s side, rubbing his legs.

“Simply amazing. I don’t even feel him tensing. Hmm. **_Hot_**. Oh, there we go.”

Virgil’s whole body felt like an erogenous zone. His dick was straining in his boxers. And Roman only continued to play, eventually leaving his cocked head to stare at Janus and Patton. Under Janus’s care, Patton wasn’t much better off in regard to self-control. They were laying on the floor, Patton’s body going limp as Janus gave him a hand job through his jeans.

Roman whispered in his ear, “Virgie? I’d say they look **_hot, hot, hot,_** wouldn’t you?”

Virgil wanted, needed, to move, to thrust so badly. Pathetic moans poured from him. Logan, busy playing his legs, pressed his ankles to his butt and spread his knees apart. He finally freed his cock from his boxers, making him want to cry.

“Looks like your cock is frozen too,” he teased, palming it curiously. “But we know that’s not from your **_cool_** trigger.”

He was thankful for the temporary relief. Virgil found himself growing jealous of Patton, who was able to buck and squirm despite being held down. Roman was tracing kisses across his jaw line and he wished he could kiss him back, the same way Patton was worshiping Janus’s neck.

“Virgil,” Logan mused from below. _“ **Hot. Unfreeze.** ”_

He collapsed downwards, half-caught in Roman’s arms. Under the heat trigger, he found himself sensitive to the attention around his cock, and Roman’s fondling. Speaking of which.

“Princey,” he hissed, turning to face him. “I’ll get you for-”

“ ** _Freeze_**.”

Roman smirked at Virgil’s face, now scrunched up in permanent anger. He pecked him on the nose, turning his head to face front again.

“You’re so cute when you’re mad. You should see this, Patton-cake.”

“Ah, oh, oh! Let me? Please?”

Janus wrangled Patton so he was sitting against his chest. He lazily stroked between Patton’s legs, both watching Virgil’s angry face bob up and down slightly as Logan wrapped his lips around his cock.

“Now Virgil,” said the snake-side. “Still feeling **_hot_** , let only your eyes and mouth **_unfreeze_**.”

“Mmm, mmm, oh, ah ah ah, dammit Logan! I know, ah ah, you can go faster! And – oh!, fuck you Roman, you fucking tease!”

He felt Roman’s smirk against his chest, pausing his tongue’s attention to his nipples. He reached up to reposition him. Carefully, as if Virgil were a beloved doll.

“Color, Pat, Verge?” Janus asked from the floor, ceasing his strokes against Patton’s cock. Patton whined, pushing against his hand.

“Ah, green!”

“Fuck – green, green! And fuck you in general, Janus, you son of a bitch! This isn’t fair!”

“Hmm. And here I thought Roman was the **_hot_** head.”

Virgil cried out, wishing that Roman hadn’t tucked his arms behind his head and puffed his chest out like he was some sort of porn star. In fact, if he had to add to his list of demands, he wished Logan wasn’t so tortuously mechanical with his blow jobs. And god, he couldn’t tell if wanted to be in Janus or Patton’s position.

“Patton, baby, are you close?”

“Yes, Janny!” he moaned back.

“Wonderful. Now Virgil, I am going to say your trigger. When Patton cums, you will too. And when you cum, you will no longer be frozen, or in trance. You will be relaxed, limp, and as awake as you wish to be. You will not be frozen, not in trance, but you’ll feel really good.” Snap. “ ** _Understand_**?”

“Yes please, now hurry up!”

Logan pulled off his dick, making Virgil hiss.

“Roman, would you consider that begging?”

The fanciful Side leaned back as well, appreciating the emo’s unraveling. “That sounded dangerously close to begging.”

Virgil went red, unable to twist around to glare at them. “Fuck off!”

“Lang-uage!” Patton groaned.

Janus rolled his eyes at their antics. “Logan, if you don’t mind, please return to your blowjob. You were doing quite wonderfully, you have a natural talent. Roman, would you prepare yourself to catch Virgie? I’m afraid he’ll fall over.”

He positioned himself standing behind the chair, arms curled under Virgil’s armpits.

“I’ll be your knight in shining armor.” He kissed the top of his head. He laughed when Virgil moaned.

Patton was getting desperate.

“Janus, please! Please, please, please?”

The snake Side tugged long and hard, enjoying the feeling of Patton squirming in his arms.

“You don’t have to beg, love.” Snap. “ ** _Cum now_**.”

While the trigger certainly had an effect on Virgil, it might as well have been meant for Patton. Together they cried out, twisting and cumming into Janus’s hand and Logan’s mouth respectively. Their partners worked them through their orgasm, chasing the aftershocks.

Virgil slumped back into Roman’s arms. While it felt so good to be posed and play with, the relief of unfreezing into a mind-numbing orgasm sent him into bliss. His eyes fluttered as he sighed. Roman patted him gently on the check.

“You okay there Stormy?”

“Ima’ go sleep.”

“Let him sleep, Ro. He’s finally relaxed.”

“It’s okay Roman, part of his trigger is that he gets to be ‘as awake as he wants to be.’ He was pretty bad off when we found him, so I think he deserves his rest.”

Logan cocked his head at the adorable sight before him, Virgil snoozing in Roman’s arms.

“…I think am interested in being hypnotized myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops guess my favorite ships appeared in this chapter don't know how that happened. 
> 
> Also, I'm open to thoughts and suggestions, but writing for Remus really isn't my thing. He's amazing character, but I find him super duper hard to write for. I have a lot of respect for those who can do him justice!


	3. Tic Tac Toe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan plays Tic Tac Toe with Janus. What could be kinky about that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops my hand slipped. Didn't expect to update so soon. 
> 
> This chapter features verbal humiliation/degradation, but it's used pretty affectionately. It's more playful than anything else.
> 
> This chapter also deals with 'intelligence play' as a part of verbal humiliation. If you are sensitive to that sort of thing or have concerns about what specific terminology is used, please check the notes at the end. 
> 
> Edit: now tagged with degradation since it's been explained to me that 'name calling' fits more under that definition. Always feel free to educate me on tags/kink terminology if I get it wrong.

Logan scoffed at Janus’s suggestion from across the table.

“You can’t be serious. This game is so, so-”

“Stupid? Immature?”

“Juvenile. Besides, given my intellect and your shrewdness, we are most likely to end in a draw every time.”

There was a devilish glint in Janus’s eye. Logan found it suspicious, but not a cause for alarm.

“You don’t think you can beat me at tic tac toe?”

Logan crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. “Theoretically, I could. But it is safer to assume that you understand the strategies behind the game. Unless your opponent makes a grave error, you must always choose to lose or draw. It’s a simple enough game that we are matched in skill.”

“Oh, but you’re forgetting that it’s a mind game as well.”

Janus grinned at Logan’s smug face, appreciating the tilting of his chin and the lift of his eyebrow. It would be so fun to break him.

“Please, do explain.”

“It’s not so much about outsmarting your opponents as is about wearing them down. Play enough games, and one of you is bound to slip up eventually.”

The notebook paper sat innocently before them, a pen uncapped and ready for use.

“I’m willing to test that hypothesis.”

“Hmm.” Janus handed him the pen. “I’ll let you go first.”

There was nothing wrong with proving his point, Logan figured. He made a neat little ‘X’ on the grid. He passed the pen back and after a few turns, they finished their game. Logan stared at the board in disbelief.

“I…” He swayed a little, head going fuzzy for a moment. “I lost.”

Janus sat forward, leaning his head against his gloved hand. “Who could have predicted that?”

He frowned back, already drawing another grid. “Nonsense, I simply lost my focus. Let’s play again?”

Janus tutted, plopping a circle in the dead center like a target. “I didn’t expect to be winning the mind game this early on. You’re slipping, Lo.”

“I am not…” He blinked at the page before him.

“That’s two. Maybe you should quit now.”

Logan shook his head, trying to center himself. He felt a little floaty. A nice tingle ran up his spine and he fought a shiver. He couldn’t, no, didn’t understand how he could be so bad at such a simple game.

“The odds of me losing are improb-prob…unlikely, but not impossible. Let me show you.”

This time, Logan took his time. He plotted his moves carefully, trying to stay one step ahead of Janus. He averted his gaze away from Janus’s smirk, not wanting to play into his silly ‘mind games’.

“That’s three. Did I just school the teach?”

After blinking for a long moment Logan scrunched his nose, drawing another grid.

“You’re mani-mani…doing something, I just can’t - haven’t figured it out yet.”

Janus hummed, quickly making his mark and passing over the pen. He took it hesitantly.

“That’s four. And what do you think I’m doing?”

“I haven’t – I don’t know yet.”

“Hmm. That’s five.”

Logan moved to make another grid. He paused, running his fingers over the lines he had just made. Something wasn’t right.

“The grid is all crooked. My lines aren’t straight.”

He only shrugged. “Neither are you. It’s not big deal, you’re writing fast. Six. Just one more game?”

The logical Side nodded absently. Janus placed the pen in his hand, waiting patiently for him to make a mark.

“That’s ten.”

“That’s seventeen.”

“Thirty-one. Darling, you’re drooling.”

He reached out and wiped the spit from the corner of Logan’s mouth. Logan shifted, but didn’t otherwise move. Pen in his grasp, hands resting on the table, he was ready for another round. His head was clear and his expression was blissful and blank with vacant eyes.

“Huh? Oh.”

“To think, it only took thirty-one games to make the great Logan completely mindless. Just my mindless little doll, huh? Why don’t you take your turn for me?”

He obeyed.

“It was your idea to make the mindless trigger exponential. That’d you’d get increasingly dumber every time you lost. Just turning into my dumb, mindless, puppet.”

He nodded absently, drool leaking out the side of his mouth again. Janus let it happen as they went through a few more rounds.

“And every time you lose, you just get dumber and dumber. Color?” Snap. “ ** _Be honest._** ”

“Green.”

“Thirty-seven. You make an adorable, mindless idiot. Are you hard?”

“Uh-huh.”

He chuckled. “How precious. Do you feel calm and aroused now that you can’t think?”

“Y-yeah.”

“The smart, intelligent you is actually really good at this game. Did you know that? You won every game up to ten. We started to draw up to fifteen, and now you can hardly write in the correct grid. But you don’t really understand what I just said, do you? Forty-five.”

He gestured to the first game. Sure enough, there were three ‘X’s’ in a row.

“I know making you think you’re losing is cheating,” he waved his hand dismissively. “But you don’t really mind, do you? Why don’t you put your pen down, I think that’s enough of that.”

Logan dropped it without thought, head lolling at the motion. He sighed and squirmed. The snake Side stood, rounding the table to stand next to him. Gently, he pulled the chair out from under the table and took him by the shoulders.

“Stand up and walk with me to the couch,” he said, wrapping his arms around his waist. “You’re so deep, I don’t trust you enough to stand.” Snap. “ ** _If you feel yourself falling, you will safety catch yourself._** ”

Logan nodded absently, pressing his head into Janus’s neck as they have stumbled into the living room proper. Janus cringed at the saliva.

“Ew. Thanks for the drool, darling. Why don’t you kneel down on the couch for me?”

He did so, slumped against the back of the couch. Janus would’ve corrected his posture, but he adored seeing Logan like this too much. This was the soft, relaxed side of Logan that he rarely got to see. He bent over the other, cape fanning as he took Logan by the chin and titled his head this way and that.

“Are you still a dumb, mindless idiot for me?”

“Uh huh.”

“I know you don’t want to be like this all the time, but does it feel good to take a break?”

“Y-ea!”

He chuckled at the enthusiasm. “Serious people wear neckties, and you’re not very serious right now. Why don’t you take it off for me?”

Logan fumbled with the knot. Janus waited patiently for him to undo it enough that he could slip it over his head. He liked watching him struggle with such a simple task.

“Good job,” he praised, making Logan’s lip quirk up in a smile.

Janus took a seat beside him, taking the necktie and looping it around his wrists. Logan obediently held his arms out to make it easier. Janus talked while he worked, also undoing his belt and zipper.

“I’m all for helping you unwind, but I think you need to practice some selfcare on yourself. Is that still okay with you?”

The ‘logical’ Side was already reaching down to take himself in his hands. Hands tied, Logan struggled to get a decent grip.

“Mmm. Mm hmm.”

“I didn’t tell you to start, but that’s fine I guess.”

Janus shook his head, pulling Logan into his arms. Logan rolled his hips, nuzzling into his neck. If his hands weren’t preoccupied (and they were very occupied, with lazy yet rushed strokes) he suspected that Logan would be pawing at him. He groaned at the slobber; Logan still mindlessly drooling.

“My my, you’re an affectionate one when your brain’s turned off.”

He stroked his hair, brushing his bangs from his eyes. Wrists bound together, Logan awkwardly twisted around as he tried to gain enough friction. Janus was glad that they had lubed him up beforehand. Janus continued to pet him as his legs began to shake and his breathing picked up.

“Maybe I could get you to clean my cape for you, if you’re still functional after all this. Hmm, or maybe Patton would do it. Do you think he’d like being made to clean? It annoys the hell out of Virgil, but the obeying part of it really turns him on.”

Logan was so, so close. He grunted in pleasure.

“Maybe you’d do it anyway,” he mused. “You’ll probably be somewhat embarrassed. You’d be a cute blushing mess Lolo, my blank mindless puppet, but I like seeing you unwind. You’ve been very stressed lately.”

His hips were bucking now and he didn’t bother to stay kneeling, now fully pressing into Janus’s arms for some relief. Janus pecked his cheek.

“Alright, alright darling. Let me help you finish.”

Janus grabbed the tail end of the tie, prying his hands from his cock. Logan cried out in displeasure, which were soon replaced with moans as Janus worked him to completion.

“Now my darling,” he purred. “My mindless, stupid, dear Logan.”

He was agonizingly close.

Snap. “ ** _Cum for me._** ”

~~~

Logan awoke slowly. He was a little confused, but he felt warm and safe and that’s all that really mattered to him at the moment. His head felt fuzzy and there was something on his chest. Eyes opening fully, he glanced around. He was on the couch, now dressed in pajamas. His glasses were folded and placed on the coffee table. Janus was laying atop him, using him as a living pillow. Logan scratched his head, making Janus stir.

“Hrm?” Janus yawned. “Are you feeling fine? You wanted to sleep after I got you out of trance.”

“I feel a little hazy, but relaxed. Thank you, that was,” he coughed. “A lot nicer than I was expecting. By the way, wouldn’t it be more customary if I were the ‘little spoon’?”

“Mmm, you were drooling though. Didn’t’ want it on me.”

Janus smiled at Logan’s red face.

“I – I was drooling that bad? I remember most of it, but-”

“It was cute, love.” He stretched up to kiss him on the chin. “You can make it up to me by washing my cape for me. If you want to, of course. Now ssshhh, it’s selfcare time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning: Logan is 'made dumb' by Janus through hypnosis, and calls him names such as 'dumb' and 'idiot'.
> 
> This was so freaking fun to write! Hope you liked it!


	4. How to Take a Compliment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus teaches Roman how to take a compliment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo bunch of praise kink with Roman and Janus (and feels). Pretty sure there's no warnings outside what you normally get from this fic, but let me know if I'm wrong. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support! I appreciate you all so very much! Lol I hope all my replies don't bug anyone; I know some people don't like author replies to every comment because it 'inflates' fics if that's how they search for fics (which is honestly a very point). However, I really can't help myself, ya'll are just so sweet!

“So, you’re just going to start talking and I’m just going to fall asleep, right? Because honestly, I’m up for whatever but I don’t know how long I’ll be able to pay attention.”

“Not exactly,” Janus replied, huffing in annoyance. “It’s an art Roman, not a science.”

Roman was leaning on the back of the couch beside him. Janus was half turned towards him, head resting his gloved palm. His snake eye glinted in the lamp light, expression inscrutable.

The prince beamed at him, looking smug as if he had truly worked out what Janus was going to do. Roman folded his hands behind his head and settled more into the seat.

“You’re going to turn a spiral on the TV, aren’t you? That’s what happened last time.”

“Mmm. Perhaps. But I don’t know if that will work this time. You were in a different state of mind. You weren’t expecting it. But now your mind is going wild with possibilities. You’re a creative Side, Roman. It can be hard to get you to focus!”

Roman barked out a laugh. “Hah! You’re right! You can’t make me-”

Like a whip, Janus shot out a yellow-gloved hand and gripped his chin. In one swift motion, he twisted Roman’s head to face him. He leaned over the other.

Roman’s eyes widened before fluttering and rolling upwards.

“Shhh, not yet. Look at me.”

He obeyed easily, now unable to tear his gaze away from Janus’s eyes. They were two perfect spirals containing a myriad of colors, the waves pulling him deeper into their center. They were overwhelming and yet not enough all at once. He all but melted into Janus’s arms.

“Good job darling,” Janus purred. “Very good.”

“Nrg!”

“Just like in the Jungle Book, huh? I knew you’d appreciate the reference. You can’t look away. You don’t want to look away.”

Roman felt his chin lifting in agreement. The snake Side chuckled.

“We’re here to play games love, but not yours. Got it? See, I knew you’d dance around an induction. But I guess that worked out for you, since you got treated to _this._ ”

The spirals pulsed, making Roman whimper.

“However, you’re still not getting out of it.” Janus clasped his other hand behind Roman’s neck. “I am going to talk you through a very deep and through trance, understand? Give me a color.”

“Mmmm. Green.” Then, Roman gathered enough willpower to wink. “Or ah, emerald like your eyes right now? Your eyes are like jewels-”

Janus rolled his eyes, exasperated.

“Lovely.” Snap. “ ** _Sleep._** ”

Roman slumped over, oblivious to everything but Janus’s words.

~~~

“Remembering to forget, not needing to remember, one, two, three, and wake!”

Roman stretched and sat up, taking a long moment to fully come to his senses.

“Hello sleeping beauty.”

He peered up at a satisfied looking Janus. He pouted.

“That wasn’t fair! I didn’t even get a chance to resist!”

Janus only hummed. “It’s because you’re usually a total brat. But it was nice, wasn’t it?”

Roman nodded, giving him a kiss on the hand and holding it to his chest. While the snake kept his face passive, but he could tell that the gesture made his slithery heart go soft.

“ _Very_ nice. Oooh, what triggers did you give me?”

He smirked back. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“…What do you mean by that?”

“A simple amnesia effect means that your conscious mind won’t remember what the trigger is. You’ll have to figure it out on your own.”

Roman groaned. “Where’s the fun in that?”

“Oh, it will be plenty of fun. Don’t worry, you’ll figure it out. You’re very clever, after all.”

A shiver ran up his spine as a sensation ran down to his groin.

“I-I’ll figure it out so fast, that you’ll regret taking the time to make me forget.”

~~~

An hour had past in Janus’s company and he still hadn’t figured it out. The snake Side eventually had to duck out, having some urgent business to attend to in the dark side of the mind palace. Annoyed, Roman took the time to jot down some of ideas for future projects. After a time, Logan appeared over his shoulder, sipping at his coffee as he read over Roman’s shoulder.

“Ah, these are some good ideas.” Logan swirled his drink around. “Good job.”

An involuntary grunt ripped from his mouth and he felt his groin twitch. Logan shot him a weirded out look.

“Y-yes! Sorry, I got d-distracted.”

Logan shook his head.

“As I was _saying_ , these ideas are great. Some of your best yet. I’m impressed, princey.”

Under the table, Roman had crossed his legs. He let waves of alien pleasure fade before he spoke.

“You…you really think so?”

The logical Side scoffed and took a swig of his coffee.

“I know we butt heads on occasion, but I do consider your contributions valuable. Honestly Ro, what’s with the surprised look on that handsome face? Sometimes constructive criticism is in fact, just positive feedback. There’s a lot of nice things to be said about your caliber of work.”

Roman was twitching at every sentence or so. By the time Logan was finished speaking, his breathing had picked up.

“Are you okay?”

Roman startled, quickly nodding.

“Yep, yep! Sorry, I just, er, I guess I don’t pay enough attention to your compliments all the time.”

Logan appraised the prince before him. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say that Roman was getting rather hot and heavy. Too bad he was busy at that moment.

“Well, perhaps I need to work on making sure you feel appreciated.” He kissed him on the lips, smirking as Roman yielded easily. “I have to get back to work, beautiful.”

Roman bit the inside of his cheek, staring at Logan’s rear as the other left the room.

_At least I think I figured out the trigger._

~~~

_I can’t believe that blasted snake is still too busy for me! Curse him!_

Roman was silently fuming that Janus had put such a cock-tease of a trigger on him, then had the gall to leave him squirming for more. At least he had finally managed to calm down some, although he still was feeling very needy. Sure, he could’ve asked another Side for help, but he honestly wanted the snake to finish what he started.

He was currently relaxing in the living room with Virgil. He was busy sketching, a little peeved that the emo wouldn’t look up from his phone. After all, he was graced with the presence of yours truly. Patton came bounding down the stairs.

“Oh my goodness!” Patton shouted, throwing himself down on the couch and into Virgil’s lap. “Virgie, you look so good today! Mmm you’re hot!”

He peppered Virgil’s face with kisses, making him fuss in mock annoyance but smile none the less. Roman paused to watch, loving the casual affection between his two loves. He frowned in realization when the moral Side turned his full attention on him.

“And Roman, don’t think I forgot about my handsome prince! Gosh, you’re such a hunk today!”

His cock leapt to attention and he fought a groan. Patton stroked his fingers down his arms and across his chest.

“Your skin is _glowing_ and you’re so strong-”

He surged forward to kiss Patton into silence. Patton moaned unabashedly into the kiss, letting Roman nibble gently at his lips.

“And you’re _such_ a great kisser!”

“Shh, love, please!” He hugged Patton to his chest, exasperated. “Don’t get me any more worked up than I already am. Janus and I, er, are playing a little game and I um, don’t want to-”

Patton giggled at that. “Do I really get you that excited?”

“You have no idea, sweetheart. You drive me crazy.”

Virgil shrugged nonchalantly. “You’re pretty freaken’ cute, Pat.”

“Thank you!” Patton moved back from Roman, much to his relief. “Oh, what are you working on?”

“Just a landscape. Here.”

Patton took the drawing and held it up. “Oh wow. Virgil, look at this. Isn’t this amazing? Roro, you’re an incredible artist. Seriously, I love your use of perspective and color. We should totally frame this!”

Virgil looked between the drawing and Roman’s reddening face with growing suspicion.

“Yeah, it’s incredible. Wonderful job, princey.”

“T-thank you.”

Patton left, leaving Roman once again alone with Virgil. A few minutes passed in silence, and he could feel Virgil’s gaze pressing into him.

“What is it?” he finally snapped.

“Janus gave you a trigger, didn’t he?” Virgil purred.

“…I don’t know w-what you’re talking about.”

“Uh huh. Hey, I think you have beautiful eyes.”

Roman jolted in his seat.

“And a lovely smile.”

He curled in on himself, dick growing hard.

“And a strong jaw.”

He couldn’t stop his hips from rocking.

“And a hot ass.”

He felt warm all over as arousal coursed through him.

“H-how po-poetic.”

“Frankly, you’re an adorable mess when you’re all hot and horny.”

“Ah fuck, you really are an emo nightmare! Is this revenge for the other time that snake had you under his spell?”

Virgil smirked, wheels turning in his head. Usually when Janus gave arousal triggers, he added an extra condition.

“Wanna make out? I’ll give you a hand job, too. I’ll make you cum.”

“You know if I cum now, Jan’ll just torture me more later, right?”

Virgil blinked uncaringly at his flushed face.

“Ah screw it, come over here and get me off.”

~~~

Janus loomed at the top of the staircase, listening to what was happening below. By the sounds of it, Roman and Virgil were really getting busy. Patton and Logan sat beside each other on the top step by his feet.

“Was this your plan all along, Janus?” Logan whispered. “To get us to compliment him more?”

“Ro adores flattery,” Patton added. “But I think he doesn’t exactly internalize all the nice things we say to him. I think he thrives on the extra attention. He is the romantic one, after all.”

Janus nodded seriously.

“Roman’s different from us. Positive attention is his ‘love language’. He needs validation as much as criticism. I think it would help all of us to recognize that. But right now, I especially think that he needs to be mindful of how much we vocalize those compliments.” He shrugged. “Plus, I love watching the brat squirm.”

Voices drifted up to their ears.

“Damn it, Virgil, I don’t think I can cum! I want to, but I j-just can’t for some reason!”

The emo cackled.

“It’s not funny! Okay, okay, it’s a little funny. Shit, is the snake responsible for this too?!”

Janus stepped down, taking a moment to pat them both on the shoulders.

“That’s my cue. I hope this has been a valuable lesson to all of us.”

He swept down the stairs, cape waving as it trailed behind him. He was met with the sight of Roman perched and panting atop of Virgil. So far, clothes were still on, but both parties appeared rather disheveled. Roman was ravishing the other’s neck, hand fisted in his hair, probably in retaliation to Virgil’s snickering. He clapped, startling them both.

“Well done Virgil. Did you figure out Roman’s trigger before he did?”

“Excuse me? No he didn’t! And as I told you I would, I figured it out ages ago!”

“Oh? Well aren’t you bright? So sharp, and quick witted. Stunning, gorgeous, handsome, elegant, striking-”

Once again, Roman was a moaning mess who couldn’t help but rut against Virgil. Janus bent over and scooped the fanciful Side up into his arms.

“Now if you don’t mind, I’ll be taking him with me.”

Virgil scowled. “Hey, I did all the hard work!”

Janus winked as he sank out. “Ah, but I’m the villain. I’m the one who gets to carry off the damsel in distress!”

~~~

Now back in Janus’s room and on his bed, Roman was scrambling to tear off his own clothes. A few minutes had passed, and the unbearable arousal had subsided to a more manageable throbbing. He was pawing at the other’s clothes. Janus grabbed his wrists and directed him towards his belt.

“Just my pants, if you will. I think it will more exhilarating for me this time, if I am mostly clothed.”

“Hmm, you have a point, I like it too. I’m guessing you’re keeping me from cumming?”

He batted his eyes innocently. “Whatever do you mean?”

Roman stuck his tongue out at him.

“Do I have to earn it? If I suck you off, will you let me cum?”

“Maybe. Here.”

He took him by the chin, letting his irises melt away into spirals. Roman gasped, sinking deep into them.

“That’s a good idea. Why don’t you go ahead and suck me off, and I’ll decide after? And all the arousal you’ve felt today, all the compliments and kind remarks are flowing back into you. Does that sound good?”

He was burning, burning, burning.

Roman leapt down to lick and suck at his cock. Janus sighed and sat back, letting the sensation wash over him. Roman was nothing if not passionate, and the hypnosis had released him from his normal (and typically low) inhibitions. He was soon cumming down his throat, Roman lapping greedily at the head.

“Can I cum? May I cum? Please, please, sir?”

Janus chuckled, stroking a finger across his cheek.

“Oh, did I earn a ‘sir’ out of you? It’s an honor. Hmm, let me think about it.”

Nestled between his knees, he could see evidence of pre cum leaking out of Roman’s stiff cock. His entire upper body was flushed and heaving in deep pleasure. His hips were humping at thin air, begging to rut against something solid.

“No.”

Roman’s eyes went wide. Janus leaned in, turning his jaw upwards.

“And you know why? I want you to internalize your worth. All that hot pleasure inside of you, reminding you just how much we care about you. Reminding you how much we love you for being you. Understand me? I want you on the brink of orgasm so that you don’t forget how very special you are.”

Roman whimpered.

“Color?”

“G-green.”

“Good boy.”

He shivered and Janus bent over to whisper in his ear.

“Besides. I have other plans for you.”

~~~

In the living room, Janus sat on the couch, flipping though a magazine. Every so often, he would peer down at the prize by his right side. He wanted everyone to see his conquest.

Roman kneeled on the floor, naked and trying to muffle his own pants. His wrists and ankles were secured behind him. The pleasure welling up in him hadn’t waned as it had before, and his cock was at full attention. The others were no help. They had cycled in and out of the living room for the past hour, dropping the occasional compliment here and there. Since they didn’t have permission from Janus, they wouldn’t touch him.

“Sit up straight.”

“Ah, s-scre-w yo-you!”

Janus hummed, letting the magazine fall into his lap. A yellow gloved hand reached around and pulled his head back. Janus let the full force of his spirals hit Roman all at once.

“ ** _Sit up straight_**.”

Roman groaned, obeying immediately. 

“Why did that turn me on even more?”

“It’s your filthy mind, beautiful, not mine. Now shhh, I’m trying to read. If you’re good, I might let someone play with you later.”

~~~

It was later, and Roman’s good behavior had convinced Janus to allow him one ruined orgasm. The sexual frustration served as a reminder, Janus explained, so the sensation of pleasure never truly went away.

They were curled up together in the bathtub, Roman enveloped in Janus’s arms. The deceitful Side rubbed at the other’s shoulders, letting the warm water make him soft and pliant. Roman gently traced the scales along his eye. If he felt Janus’s heart flutter at the loving strokes, he didn’t mention it.

“Was that nice? I know you wouldn’t want that as a permanent trigger outside of play, but did you enjoy that?”

Roman hummed in affirmation. “It was amazing. I guess I never really paid attention to all the good things you all say to me. I’m sorry I took it for granted.”

“Don’t be sorry,” he shut him up with a kiss. “We all take things for granted, sometimes. It’s our job to make sure you feel loved. Now relax, sweetheart, and let me make you feel good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops my princxiety hand slipped I honestly can't help it. Don't know where all the feels came from either, it just magically appeared somehow.


	5. To Be of Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton just wants to be of service to Janus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning: There is safe wording in his chapter, but I'll tell you right now that it's done for a pretty tame, mundane reasons and there is no distress on the part of the person using a safe word. For more details, and instructions on how to avoid that section, see the end notes for spoilers.
> 
> As for the rest of the chapter....I won't spoil anything, but I think I discovered a new kink of mine.

“Jan?”

Janus startled, looking up from his sewing. He was working on the lining of his new cape. Having a flair for the dramatic and a strong sense of fashion, he had become the seamstress of the group.

Patton shuffled nervously, ducking his head when he noticed that he had surprised him.

“Oh, sorry! Are you busy?”

“No, no.” He gestured for Patton to sit, sensing something was amiss. “What is it darling?”

Patton sagged into the seat beside him.

“We…we do a lot roleplay, right?”

He nodded slowly. “Yes, assuming the last time you dressed up as a sexy cowboy was done, in fact, to seduce me.”

Patton giggled, relaxing a touch.

“It’s just…I like doing that. A lot. But it can be really hard to get into the right headspace and stay there, you know? And I’ve been so stressed lately. It’s hard to give into that headspace, even though I want to be there.”

Janus reached over to squeeze his hand.

“If you want to do hypnosis, that’s alright. But I’m sensing there’s more you want to tell me.”

Patton squirmed, biting his lip.

“I know, I know, you’ll say otherwise, but lately I’ve been feeling kind of…aimless? I know I’m important and all that, but I just thought it’d be nice to be…” he muttered the rest.

He pulled the moral Side to his chest, beginning to stroke his hair. Patton sighed and snuggled into the crook in his neck.

“Darling, you know you’ll always mean the world to us, and it’s okay to feel lost sometimes. What did you say would it be nice to be? I didn’t catch that last part.”

“…to be of service. You know. Sexually. In a kinky, erotic way.” He wiggled nervously. “Just doing what I’m told, because I’m told to do it…I want to be _made_ to do it. I just wanna’ please others, you know?”

Considering all they’ve done together and with the others, especially with how subby Patton usually was, Janus knew it wasn’t too far of a step for him to accept a submissive, ‘service’ role. But truly letting go to that under hypnosis could still be daunting.

Janus kissed his cheek.

“Thank you for being honest with me, love. Let’s talk about expectations, then we can plan it out. How’s about that?”

Peering over Patton’s head, he caught a glimpse of white, lacy trim in his sewing basket.

“In fact…I even have an idea of what we can do.”

~~~

“Where’s the pocket watch? Or spiral?”

Janus chuckled at Patton’s naivety. He scooted his chair over beside him, letting his own breathing relax. Subconsciously, Patton mirrored his calmness.

“I don’t need it. We’re going to do something a little different. An induction you haven’t seen me do yet, and one I very rarely do. Sit up straight.”

Patton breathed in. “O-okay.”

Janus waved his fingertips in front of Patton’s face, making him blink.

“Do you like my gloves?”

“Er, pardon me?”

“Do you like my yellow gloves?”

“Yes?”

Janus hummed, letting his fingertips roll in waves. Patton stared, confused.

“I like the way they look. I like their color. I like how they feel. That’s what I like about fashion; it turns your body into a work of art. And my gloves are so simple, yet so beautiful. Don’t you agree?”

“Ah – uh huh?”

The hand danced before his eyes and he found it hard to focus on anything except the way they swayed.

“You don’t sound convinced. Really, focus on how they flow like figure skaters. How they bob like a kite on a string. How they rock back and forth like a snake getting ready to bite. How they make you feel calm and peaceful as they slide through the air like silk.

Tension left his shoulders.

“Yeah, I see it.”

Janus continued on for a while, explaining to Patton exactly how beautiful his gloves were, and how much he wanted to continue staring at them.

“…and as your eyes follow my fingertips, you can’t help but to follow my gloves, to just relax and let go into the flow and rhythm of my hand’s movements and my words. And as they start to get closer, you start to get sleepier. The closer they are, the sleepier you get. And when they touch your forehead, you’ll be completely asleep, entranced, and ready to listen.”

He pulled his palm forward and back, fingers gently waving. He repeated the suggestion over and over, until Patton could barely keep his eyes open.

“And it will touch you in one, two, three.” Snap. “ ** _Sleep._** ”

Patton slumped over like a puppet cut from its strings. Janus caught him before he fell off his chair. He studied the moral Side with appreciation.

“Huh, I’ve never actually done that before. Frankly, I’m surprised that worked as well as it did. Either I’m the greatest hypnotist in the world, or you’re _highly_ suggestable. Good job, love. Now, listen carefully…”

~~~

Logan stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen. He fumbled around for the coffee pot. He had stayed up rather late last night and had slept into the late ‘morning’. Stirring in a touch of sugar and cream (don’t tell anybody), he walked into the living room and promptly spit the drink everywhere.

Patton giggled at him.

“Oh, silly sir, did you get coffee everywhere? Here, let me clean that for you!”

Logan’s gaze roamed up and down Patton’s form. He wore a frilly, black and white French maid costume, complete with netted stockings and high heels. The puffy, aproned skirt did very little to cover his perky butt. Logan felt lightheaded at the sight of Patton bent over on the floor, blotting away at the spill on the carpet.

“I – I – I, er, um…”

Janus spoke up from the couch, where he was reading a book.

“Close your mouth Lolo, you’ll catch flies. Patton, would you be a dearie and explain to the teach why you are dressed like that?”

“Of course, sir!” He sat back on his heels and fixed Logan with an earnest look. “I’m a slutty French maid! Janus hypnotized me to serve and obey your every whim!”

The hypnotist smirked at him.

“Honey, you’re turning completely red. Why don’t you sit down before you drop your coffee?”

Logan did so without protest, setting his cup down on a coaster. He watched the back of Patton’s skirt bob up and down as he scrubbed the spot clean.

“Darling, when you’re done with that, why don’t you launder Logan’s tie for him? And bring him down a new one, while you’re at it.”

Patton laughed like that was the best idea in the world. “Yes sir!”

Now that he had left the room, Logan rediscovered his voice. He cradled his head in his hands.

“ _Surely_ you know this is too much. This will be the death of all of us.”

Janus cocked his head. “You don’t like the costume?”

“The _problem_ is that I like it far too much, and you know that.” Logan shuttered. “Sexy, adorable, and helplessly hypnotized? It’s affecting my higher brain functions.”

Janus shrugged. “All the more reason he should keep wearing it. Although I’m sure he’d gladly take it off if you asked him.”

Logan choked at the last comment but didn’t have a chance to respond before Patton came bounding down the stairs. He kneeled in front of Logan, carefully knotting a freshly pressed necktie around his shirt collar.

“There!” He pecked Logan on the tomato-red cheek. “All nice and perfect!”

“T-thank you.”

“Pat? I would like some freshly brewed tea. Earl grey.”

He jumped to his feet and sped into the kitchen. “Right away sir!”

Suddenly, Virgil and Roman appeared in the room, popping in and rising respectively.

Virgil peered around, suspicious. “I sense overwhelming distress and existential dread.”

“ _I_ sense overwhelming arousal. What has everyone so hot and bothered in here? You two are sitting five feet apart, and I know it’s not because you’re not gay! Does someone – oh my sweet heavens!”

Both of their jaws dropped when Patton flounced into the room, a dainty tea tray balanced in his hands. He hummed, bending over to place it on the coffee table, and giving them a good look at his fishnet covered legs. Expertly pouring the hot water, Patton blinked as he noticed the two of them staring. He giggled lightly.

“Good morning sirs! I’m your slutty, hypnotized, French maid, here to serve and obey your every whim!”

Janus gracefully took a teacup on a plate from Patton, taking a small sip. Patton stayed smiling happily, standing at attention and awaiting his next orders. Janus grinned at the rising erections in the other’s pants.

“Well, they certainly look happy to see you. Pat? Turn around, bend over, flip up your skirt, and shake your ass. Please.”

Another laugh. “Yes sir!”

Hunching over, Patton pulled the petticoat back, revealing a garter belt hooked to lacy panties. He wiggled his butt temptingly. A low buzzing sound could be heard.

“Is there a vibrator in his ass?”

“Uh huh! Ah, uh huh, _sir_!”

“Well jeeze, I’d be happy to obey too if I had a vibrator up there.”

“Virgie, first, cut the crap because you know you love me making you obey. Second, it’s not just the vibrator that’s putting him in a cheery mood. Obeying makes him hornier and hornier. Doesn’t it, dear?”

Patton moaned wantonly. “Mmm, yes sir, yes it does!”

“Why don’t you go ahead and dust the room for me?”

“Yes sir!”

He hopped to it, grabbing a feather duster and prancing over to the TV stand. He hummed happily, waving the duster around like it was a magic wand.

“Look all you want,” said Janus. “But no touching. And that includes not having him touch himself. Believe me, he would do anything you wanted, we talked about it and he agreed to it. He’ll obey you too. But to be honest, I’m selfish and I want _that_ part all to myself. For now.”

“He’ll…” Roman scratched his head nervously. “He’ll do anything?”

“Anything you want, sir!” Patton pipped up, making Roman go redder.

“Um, would you…would you get me a glass of water?”

“Right away sir!”

Janus rolled his eyes as Patton left to obey. “Honestly Roman, how elementary.”

Patton returned quickly, pressing a glass of water into Roman’s (slightly shaking) hands. He turned back to his dusting.

“I’ve got a better one,” said Virgil, winking at Janus. “Patton? Would you please get on all fours and crawl over to kneel in front of Logan?”

“Yes sir!”

Logan startled, crossing his legs. “Vir-Virgil!”

“Lean forward with your butt in the air…”

“Anything, sir!”

“W-whatever you’re p-planning cert-ainly counts as touch-touching!”

“And tie his shoelaces. Looks like he forgot.”

“Sir, yes sir!”

“That’s it!” Logan stood as soon as Patton was finished, arms wrapped firmly around himself. His dick was straining in his pants. “I can’t handle this anymore, it’s too much. Pat, you are far, far, too much for me. Especially since Janus won’t allow me to touch you.”

“Thank you sir!” he tittered.

Roman raised his hand awkwardly. “I’m uh, in the same boat.”

Virgil shuffled and nodded in agreement. Setting his untouched water down, Roman grabbed Virgil by the arm and ushered him up the stairs, making a motion with his head at Logan.

“Why don’t we help each other with our mutual problem?”

“That sounds satisfactory.”

“Sure, whatever.”

As they disappeared up the stairs, Janus could catch the last scraps of their conversation.

“How would _you_ feel about wearing a French maid outfit?”

Roman yelped as Virgil slapped his ass.

“Fuck you, you first!”

Logan growled seductively at both of them. “ _I_ bet I could get _both of you_ into a costume-”

Janus grinned at Patton, who had busied himself with dusting the lamp.

“Looks like I have you all to myself.”

~~~

Patton sat back with his knees curled underneath him and his hands clasped behind his back. Janus’s big fat, semi-hard cock was stuffed into his mouth, effectively gagging him. He wasn’t to move; not to pleasure Janus, not to relieve the arousal building up inside of him. Janus fiddled with the remote of his vibrator, playing with the intensity at random intervals. Janus didn’t comment at his involuntary moans, although he did occasionally scratch around his white hair piece.

He adored being of service. He adored being nothing more than a cock warmer, a comfort object. He adored kneeling, being used and demeaned as Janus saw fit. He did, he truly loved it. But… Patton felt something inside him switch, like a lightbulb turning on.

He lifted himself off Janus’s cock, making the other raise an eyebrow.

“Yes, love?”

“Mmm, yellow.”

In a second, Janus was on the floor next to him and the vibrator was off.

“One, two, three, wide awake and fully alert, if you are not fully awake already. What’s wrong, darling? What’s wrong?”

Patton blinked, now fully out of trance.

“Oh, don’t worry so much! I’m just a little thirsty, is all. Could-”

Janus was already moving, grabbing the water Roman had abandoned earlier. He took it gratefully and downed it.

“Is it still cold enough?”

He nodded. “Yeah, it still has ice in it. But, could I also-”

“A snack!” Janus was up again, soon returning with a plate of cookies. “The ones you baked earlier, under my command.”

Patton smiled, eating a couple in a few short bites. “Mmm! I did a great job, didn’t I?”

“ _Always_ , darling.”

They sat there and let Patton recuperate. Eventually, Patton said he was able to continue.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to keep warming my cock if your mouth is too dry.”

“I _want_ to Jan, it’s okay! But one request; you better turn my vibrator back on!”

Snap. And all of a sudden, Patton was a giggling, slutty maid again.

“Pat?”

“Yes sir – oh, ah, ah, ah! Mmm, yes sir, ahhh, what can I do for you sir?”

Janus had ramped the vibrator up, yanking his head back by the hair to expose his neck.

“I don’t think I’m in the mood to have you warm my cock anymore. Why don’t you do the dishes and vacuum up this mess? Then, I’ll let you massage my feet. If I’m in the mood for it, I may even let you come.”

Patton moaned when Janus planted kisses up and down the curve of his throat.

“Yes, yes sir!”

~~~

Over the next few hours or so, Janus had Patton scrub the kitchen floor, vacuum the floor, and iron all his clothes. Patton did so happily, his cock growing harder and harder as he completed each chore. Then, just for fun, Janus made him change all the bed sheets. This served as a great disturbance to the light Sides, as an achingly hard morality dressed in a French maid outfit was a little too much to handle.

Eventually he finished, and dutifully returned to the living room. He stood at attention, eager to await his next orders. Janus looked him up and down, quite pleased.

“Have you finished all your chores?” He chuckled. “Look at me, I sound like Cinderella’s evil stepmother.”

“Yes sir!” he chirped. “I even polished your shoes!”

“Above and beyond, well, well, well. And from the looks of it, you really enjoyed yourself.”

Patton squirmed, knowing his erection had popped out of his panties and was tenting in his puffy skirt. In the silence, came the noise of the vibrator.

“I suppose you deserve a reward for all your efforts. Come here.”

“Ngh, sir!”

Patton leapt into Janus’s lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He kissed his mouth longingly, grinding his butt against Janus’s knee to lodge the vibrator in deeper. A few long moments, and Janus suddenly had him by the hips. He lifted him smoothly, twisting around to press him against the couch. Patton’s heeled feet landed on either side of him. Then, quick as a viper, Janus took his wrists and pinned them above his head.

Snap. “ ** _Bound_**. Understand me?” Snap. “ ** _Your hands are now bound to the couch._** ” Snap. “ ** _You can’t move them._** ” Snap. “ ** _You are hypnotized, bound, and giggly._** ”

Patton snickered like it was the funniest thing in the world. His laughter melted into moans when Janus reached below and fiddled with the vibrator, so it sat directly on his prostate.

“Please, please, oh please sir! Please, I’m so horny and I’ve been so good!”

“That’s what I love about you.” Janus kissed his whining mouth and began to stroke his cock in tandem with the thrust of the vibrator. “You’re not afraid to beg for it.”

“Hahaha! Oh sir, please?!”

Janus tutted, slowing his strokes as Patton writhed beneath him.

“I don’t know. You missed a spot while you were washing the dishes,” he lied.

“I’m sorry sir! I’ll clean it now if you want, sir! Please, please, please?!”

“You’ll stay right there. Hmm, and there’s a run in your perfect stockings. How did you get that? That’s not exactly in uniform, is it?”

“Sc-scrubbing the floors, sir? I’m sorry sir, it won’t happen again! I’ll get changed right now, sir!”

“And for such a lovely maid, I’m frankly surprised that you’re so messy down here. Look at all this precum!” He lifted his finger, wet with evidence.

At this point, Patton was panting and rolling his hips, skirt hiking up above his waist. Janus roughed up his strokes and thrusts, sloppy and uncaring of the pressure and speed.

“I’m, I’m s-sorry s-sir! Couldn’t’ help – help it! I’m so, so, horny sir! Fr-from obeying you, sir!”

“Oh, so you liked being of service to me? I’ll admit, you were excellent today.”

“Y-yes sir! I enj-oyed it very much, sir!”

“Hmm. It wouldn’t hurt to indulge my pretty little maid.” Snap. “ ** _Cum for me_**.”

All the tension and arousal and pleasure building up inside of Patton leapt towards a wonderful crescendo. He felt himself cum and cum and cum, aftershocks still hitting long after he felt himself go dry. Janus worked him through the whole thing, carefully tugging out the vibrator.

“Wonderful job, my darling. Now, why don’t you just close your eyes for me?”

Patton obeyed, sinking into a well-deserved slumber.

~~~

Curled up in a fluffy blanket, Patton took a big sip of his hot chocolate.

“Do you like it?” Janus asked from the floor. He was currently massaging Patton’s feet, which were sore from walking in heels all day. “It’s my own special recipe.”

Patton grinned down at him. “If the special recipe is a dash of cinnamon, I won’t tell the others.”

Janus winked. “Surely you didn’t figure it out that fast?” He paused for a moment, a more serious expression passing over him. “Thank you for safe wording. I’m really glad you did, and more than that, I’m proud that you weren’t shy about making sure your needs were met.”

He made a grabby hand gesture at Janus, who complied easily. He wrapped the moral Side up in his arms, Patton squeezing back tightly.

“You’re a good dom,” he murmured. “And I trust you. All of you, for that matter. I’m not afraid to use my safe words because I know you’ll listen to me. Even if it’s over a little dry mouth.”

“Not so silly. Dick sucking with a dry mouth isn’t fun.”

That made Patton giggle, and Janus felt something inside of himself light up. He buried his nose in Patton’s hair.

“Hey Pat?”

“Yeah?”

“…do you think your costume would fit the others?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safe Wording: Section that starts with "Patton sat back with his knees curled underneath him" and ends with "“Yes, yes sir!”" While cock warming Janus, Patton feels thirsty and safe words "yellow". They take a break and continue play, although Janus decides he doesn't want anymore cock warming. 
> 
> I had Patton safe word because i thought it added to the feels and I wanted to kind of do my part in the kink community to show that you should always feel comfortable enough to safe word with your partners. And I believe that doing it for comfort reasons should be encouraged. Like, who wants to do sexy stuff if they need to pee or simply readjust? 
> 
> On another note, I don't think I've seen many of this type of hand inductions, so that was a lot of fun to do! And I didn't realize maid!Patton would effect me as much as it did lol I found myself reacting like Logan.
> 
> Also, my next chapters will focus on group inductions, as per some requests. However, I will be taking a break between posting the next chapter as life is getting a little hectic. I don't know when I'll post next, but I'll so as soon as I'm able.
> 
> Love ya'll! <3 <3 <3


	6. Let the Game Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus and the Light Sides play a totally innocent hypnosis game together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter features knock out play and a kind of fantasy 'drugging' (But like def no real drugs, drugs are bad and consent is a cornerstone). Without spoiling anything, check out the notes at the end if that could be a problem for you. If that bothers you, or is potentially triggering, this chapter is not for you. However, as always, it's played for fun because I'm a big softie.
> 
> As for other warnings, I'm pretty sure there's nothing else new here you haven't seen in my previous chapters, but let me know if I should tag something (within reason). 
> 
> Oooooohhh boy I finally got this done. Enjoy your smutty smut.

“Is everyone ready?”

“Indubitably!”

“Sure, whatever.”

“I don’t know what we’re here for, but I’m still excited!”

“May I inquire as to what we should be prepared for?”

“A game. A hypnosis game.” Janus wiggled the bowler hat in his hands, the paper rustling inside. Roman shot a hand forward to grab it, but Janus snatched it away. “Don’t touch my shit!”

They were sitting on the couch, Janus standing on the other side of the coffee table. Logan sat nearest to him; Patton, who was bouncing with energy, on Logan’s left. Virgil was beside Patton, leaning back with his arms crossed behind his head. Roman was last in line, sitting at attention.

“What is the game?” asked Logan.

“One by one, you draw a slip of paper from the hat. When you read it, you are affected by the suggestion written on the paper. You don’t have to tell anyone what you got, but we’re free to guess and test.”

“But…how do you win?” Roman piped up.

“By not cumming. Last to cum gets to give the others suggestions, within reason of our normal boundaries. Forfeiting a suggestion means you won’t be able to cum at all, and before you try to use that as a loophole, it also means you automatically lose. Of course, unless you safeword out. In that case you just pick another suggestion. Are those agreeable terms?”

Virgil smirked at Janus. “You gonna’ join in?”

Janus raised an eyebrow. “Join in? You think I don’t want to watch?”

“You gonna’ be hypnotized too?”

He barked out a loud, obnoxious laugh. “You’d like to see it, wouldn’t you sweetie? No, I’m running this show here. Consider me the showrunner of our little game. The game master, if you will. Are you all in?”

They all looked at each other, coming to an agreement.

“Yes!”

“Agreed.”

“Hell yeah.”

“Let’s get started!” Roman squeed a little. “I can’t tell if I want to win or lose!”

“Wonderful. This will be fun, I promise. First, I have to trance you all so that the suggestions will take.”

“A group induction?” Logan pondered. “I’m curious, how are you planning to induct us all?”

“I’m glad you asked. Hey, you guys want to see something cute?” He winked at the others. “Logan, will you stick your arm out for me?”

He blinked, doing so. Janus reached out and shook his hand.

“What do you mean by ‘cute’?”

“ ** _Sleep!_** ”

Janus jerked down on Logan’s arm, snapping with his free hand. Logan’s eyes quickly rolled upwards and his whole body went limp and slumped forward, Janus scarcely able to catch him before he flopped completely over. Propping Logan’s pliant body against his shoulder, Janus rocked his head around in a gentle circle.

“Very good, deeper, and deeper, and deeper for me. You’re doing so well, so wonderful, just dropping deeper and deeper for me.”

“Wow!” Patton breathed, while Roman and Virgil were snickering. “That was so fast.”

“He overthinks things; rapid inductions work really well for overthinkers. Now Logan, when I snap my fingers and say sleep, you’ll go back into trance for me. Understand?”

“…Mmm, affirmative.”

“Aw, the big nerd still uses big words.”

“One, two, awake!”

After a few seconds, Logan moved back from Janus’s embrace. He rubbed his eye sleepily.

“Quite well done-”

Snap. “ ** _Sleep!_** ”

He fell back into Janus’s arms.

“Well, I think that trigger works well enough, don’t you Lo?” Snap. “Awake!”

This time, it took Logan a few moments longer to sit up. He straightened his tie and readjusted his glasses.

“I didn’t realize you were so suggestible Teach,” teased Virgil. “Considering how uptight you usually are.”

“Actually,” Janus interjected. “More intelligent people are generally easier to hypnotize. They have better focus.”

Logan coughed. “I would refute that claim, but seeing as I am in fact, the smartest, I will not.”

“Besides, you’re one to talk, Virgil, for how suggestible you are.”

The emo stuck out his tongue. “Cause’ I want to do it. I do what I want, when-”

Snap.

“ ** _Chloro time._** ”

Suddenly, Virgil slapped his own hand over his mouth.

“Mmm!”

Hand stuck to his own face, Virgil weakly fought to pull it off. He squirmed around to no avail. His eyes rolled into the back of his head several times as he swayed. In a few seconds, his eyes shut and he slumped over with a long sigh and groan. Only then did his hand release, falling loosely at his side.

Roman cackled and Patton bit his lip to stop himself from falling into a giggling fit.

“You should really think before you snark off at me, Virgie. Falling deeper and deeper for me, into a nice relaxing trance.”

“A faux chloroform trigger?” asked Logan. “Fascinating.”

Janus shrugged, smirking as Roman lifted Virgil’s arm to test how limp it was. “We were playing around with it the other day. His idea, actually. It’s a fun trigger.”

“I noticed that he didn’t cover his nose. I thought that with that sort of ‘knock out’ play, both the mouth and nose is covered?”

“Oh, Virgil gets claustrophobic if he feels that he can’t breathe. I have safeties to ensure the trigger won’t work if his nose is covered, but I’m certain that he would snap out of it on his own. Hey Pat?”

“Hmm?”

Patton turned his attention away from the snoozing emo to Janus. His yellow gloves waved in front of the moral Side’s face, fingertips fluttering as he pulled his arm back and forth.

“You know what’ll happen when I touch your forehead?”

“Um-”

“You know, just as you saw with Virgil when his hand touched his face. The same will happen when I touch your forehead with my hand. You can’t help it, it’s just going to happen. That’s how hypnosis works. Understand? On three, one, two, three.”

He tapped Patton between the eyes, making his eyes flutter shut. He fell over, landing with his head resting against Virgil’s shoulder.

Logan tilted his head, already beginning to ponder aloud how Janus accomplished that. The deceitful Side snapped his fingers and sent him into a trance. Logan’s whole body relaxed at once and he slumped over towards Patton.

“Roman?” Janus purred.

The prince stared wide-eyed at him, shivering with anticipation.

“Look at you, so ready to sink for me. I think you know what’ll happen next?”

“I, um, I-”

A second later, Janus’s eyes pulsed in a spirally rainbow of colors. Roman moaned, unable to tear his gaze away. He found himself not even wanting to blink, just so he could stare at the beautiful colors longer.

“Good boy. Now sleep for me.”

Roman swayed, the suggestion slow taking affect as he found his attention shifting from watching the spiral, to obeying it. With a groan of pleasure, his eyelids drooped close and he fell atop of Virgil.

They all laid there in a loose, tranced out pile of blissful subjects, gently dozing as they awaited his next command.

A sliver of mischief glinted in his snake eye.

“Excellent. Now all of you, listen very carefully…”

~~~

They all sat in a circle on the floor, Janus with his hat in his lap. With a devilish grin, he passed it to Logan.

“Player to the left of the dealer goes first, don’t they?”

Logan rolled his eyes but drew a slip of paper out of the hat anyway. Roman, who was sitting on his other side, tried to lean over to read it, but he twisted the paper so it was out of view. He scanned it carefully, frowning.

“Come on, what’d you get Microsoft nerd?”

Logan said nothing, crumbling up the paper in his hand and passing the hat to Roman.

“Come on Logan, what’d you get?” asked Patton.

Virgil looked at him thoughtfully, noting how Logan crossed his arms. “A mute trigger? Can you not speak?”

Logan scoffed.

“No sir.”

“Did you just say no ‘sir?’”

Logan glared at Roman.

“Yes sir, I did. Now go ahead and take your turn. Sir.”

The prince laughed. “You have to call us ‘sir’! No, I won’t go until you say the magic word!”

Through gritted teeth and a gaze like ice, Logan gritted out, “Please, sir, go already.”

“Alright, alright!” Roman reached in and picked one. “Starting from your turn, every time someone draws a suggestion, you must remove one item of clothing until you are naked.”

He blinked, dropping the paper as his hands shot down to pull his shirt off in one quick motion. He tossed it away without a thought. Realizing what he’d done, he simply stuck his tongue out at Janus, letting the others admire his bare chest.

“Joke’s on you Jan, I’ve got no shame and nothing to be shy about!”

Janus shook his head. “We know that, Roman.”

Patton went next, reading silently. While he was doing that, Roman removed a sock.

After a long moment, Virgil asked, “What’d you get Patton?”

A vacant expression passed over Patton’s face before he stirred and righted himself.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

Logan rubbed his chin curiously. “What did your suggestion say, sir?”

He giggled at that. “It’s so funny to hear you call me that! It says that every time I hear my name, I go blank!”

Roman grinned and leaned over to run his hand through Patton’s hair. “That’s a fun one, Pat!”

Patton sighed into the touch, letting a wave of emptiness crash over him.

“Does that feel good Patton? Patton? Do you feel good, Patton? Patton, Patton, Patton-”

“Not so fast, princey!” Virgil waved his paper in the air. “Stop teasing him and start stripping!”

Roman pouted, hands flying down. “You’re only getting my sock this time.”

“That’s the only sock you had left, sir. Patton, are you okay – oh my apologies sir.”

Patton was all but a puddle in Roman’s arms, slowly awaking from all the mind melting. He squirmed, the new bulge in his pants making him uncomfortable. Meanwhile, Virgil was smugly reading before a look of surprise crossed his face. Wordlessly, the slip fell from his fingertips and he stood at attention, turning to march up the stairs.

“Peculiar, sirs.”

Logan reached across the circle to see what Virgil had selected, but Janus waved his hand away.

“You’ll see, don’t ruin the surprise.”

While they waited, Logan and Roman played with Patton, blanking him over and over and playing with his hardening cock. Patton didn’t mind, appreciating the attention he was getting; he wasn’t playing the game to win (but he would certainly try his best!). A few minutes later, Virgil returned wearing a new outfit. Standing where he had been sitting, he batted his eyes as he sprung to full awareness. Squeaking, he tugged the bottom of his dress down.

Yes, his dress. He was wearing a purple version of the maid outfit, albeit shorter. From where the others were sitting, they got a good view of underwear-less crotch from underneath his puffy skirt. Virgil flushed bright red upon realizing this.

“J-Jan-Janus!”

“Yes darling?”

“It’s-it’s-”

“So cute!”

“Sexy, my love?”

“Flattering, sir?”

“It’s w-way, way too short!” He stuttered, flopping down onto his butt, curling his legs under him. “T-this is too-too embarrassing!”

“I mean, we’ve literally all seen you’ve naked,” said Roman, gesturing to himself. “And I’m about to be fully nude.”

“Tell me a color, love.”

“Oh fuck, fuck, green. Goddamn it, it’s fucking green you asshole. This is the shit that gets me off, and you know that you absolute ass.”

“Hmm.” Snap. “ ** _Chloro time._** ”

“Huh? MMMmmm!”

Virgil slapped his own hand across his mouth. He struggled against it before succumbing and collapsing backward, skirt flopping up to reveal his now throbbing erection. Patton laughed and petted his cheek.

“That’s what I thought. One, two, three, slowly waking up for me. Logan, why don’t you go?”

“Fine,” then biting out, “Sir. You are now a frozen, helpless doll. Until your next turn, you cannot move any part of your body except your eyes and mouth, unless you are posed by someone else. Sir.”

Roman, now only in his briefs, clapped his hand and wiggled in amusement. Reaching out, he took Logan’s now-frozen arms and stuck them straight up in the air. He scooted closer and ran his fingers across Logan’s waist, nibbling on his ear.

“Mmm, you’re really cute Lolo, but you’re a real doll now, aren’t you?”

Logan huffed and rolled his eyes, blushing as Roman played with his nipples and bit at the sensitive spot under his chin.

“Nrh, enjoy it while you can, sir.”

“And so polite! Such a good dolly for me.”

Janus nodded absently, leaning his head on a closed fist and watching them with rapt attention. For now, he was content to watch their antics. He loved them and was utterly captivated with the way their minds yielded for him.

“I concur, I’ve always thought that Logan makes a wonderful toy.”

“If you are going to pose me sir, can you at least point me in Virgil’s direction?”

Virgil flushed a brighter shade of red. Patton giggled, leaning in to reach under the skirt and squeeze his butt. Virgil jumped, getting more excited. Awkwardly scooting forward, trying his darndest to keep the skirt covering himself, he pulled down Logan’s hands to cover his own eyes. Janus cackled as Patton wrapped his arms around Virgil’s waist and snickered into his neck.

Logan frowned. “It seems that I made a miscalculation, sirs.”

“That’s what you get for being a bad dolly!” Roman reached down and lightly stroked Logan’s cock. “Hmm, so helpless for me, aren’t you?”

“Please make him take his turn, sirs.”

“Finnnneee.”

Roman read his paper, then instantly hopped into Logan’s lap, the logical Side unable to stop him. The prince smirked, giving him a long, passionate kiss on the lips. It was an awkward position, with Logan’s hands still acting as a blindfold, but Roman made it work. Then he wiggled out of his underwear so that he was completely nude.

“Too bad love, I had to sit in the lap of the person on my right.”

“Awww,” pouted Patton, currently running his hands all over Virgil, who was moaning and fruitlessly trying to squirm away, not wanting to lose so soon. “I could’ve had both of you to myself!”

“P-Pat! Patton!”

Patton let go, relaxing as his mind drained. Huffing in relief, Virgil straightened up and took the opportunity to rile the other up by groping his cock.

“I should know better than to underestimate you,” he mumbled, shoving the hat into Patton’s hands as he came to.

Blinking a few times in confusion, the moral Side smiled and took a slip.

“Every time someone says your name, you will freeze for a couple of seconds, then unfreeze. Wait, so-”

“Patton!” shouted Roman.

Inside and out, Patton went sweetly still, mindless and completely stiff. Slowly, he became aware again and stretched his limbs.

“Whoa! Did I-”

“Patton, sir.”

His eyes rolled into the back of his head, his arms twisted haphazardly above his head. Virgil sided up to him and worked him to full hardness, Patton awakening with a longing moan.

“What does he look like sirs, I still can’t see.”

Roman gasped in mock offense.

“You have glorious me, _naked_ and _horny_ , sitting in your lap, and all you can think about is Patton.” Said Side froze, mind blanking. “I mean I get it, Patty is cute and all, and believe me I know Patton is an absolute minx, I mean gosh Patton, you know that you’re a total tease-”

“Roman,” Janus interrupted. “Perhaps you should let Virgil take his turn and give Patton some relief. Whoops, sorry, honest mistake.”

Patton was stiff, fallen back at a funny angle in Virgil’s arm, who was making quick work of him; eager to get him off and increase his chances of winning. He nibbled and stroked, only stopping when Patton collapsed into a heap, fighting the urge to press back into Virgil’s hands. Roman was kind enough to lower Logan’s hand so he too could watch.

Virgil kissed him on the top of his head.

“Hang in there Pat, let me take my turn.”

With the now once again frozen Patton in his lap, Virgil reading the paper he’d drawn. Scanning it, his face fell in horror. His head shot up instinctively and he locked eyes with Logan.

“Oh shit.”

He was immediately captivated by Logan’s brown eyes, focusing hard yet feeling floaty as he sunk into a light trance. Suspicious, Roman bent down to catch his gaze.

“Hey, you with us?”

Oh wow, and Roman’s eyes were so beautiful as well. He couldn’t look away. Oh wait, Roman moved away and now he couldn’t see his eyes. He shook himself awake but a hand shot out and pivoted his head to the left. Now faced with Janus, Virgil fell deep into his entrancing snake eye, sinking and drifting…

“Nrg, hey!”

He batted away the hand covering his eyes.

“Ah, ah, ah! You might not want to do that with your new suggestion. He’s mesmerized by everyone’s eyes, so each time he makes eye contact with one of us, he falls into a light, spacy trance.”

Patton pounced on Virgil, taking him by surprise and sucking gently along his neck.

“Ha! What are you going to do now that you can’t look at me?!”

“Uh, I can still look at the rest of you, and I can still say your name, Patton.”

Jealous of Virgil’s hands now roaming around Patton, Logan snatched the hat up and drew his suggestion. Arms curled around Roman’s waist, he read it aloud.

“Until your next turn, you will feel a vibrator up your ass.” Jolting, he clutched Roman for support. “Oh, ahh, mmm, oooohhh darn it sirs!”

Roman cackled, smugly plucking out his slip.

“Ha, you better be prepared to get on your hands and knees – ack!”

His own hands shot behind him, his wrists pinning themselves neatly together. He huffed and squirmed, the motion making Logan groan in pleasure.

“Curse you snake, this isn’t fair!”

“I don’t play fair, darling.”

Taking in a breath to regain control, Logan pumped vigorously at Roman’s cock, making him pant and whine.

Meanwhile, Patton was taking a breather with both himself and Virgil. Cradling the emo’s head in his hands, he admired Virgil’s tranced out expression of calmness.

“Hold on Virgie, let me take my turn and we’ll get back to it. We don’t want to miss out on all the fun they’re having!”

Virgil regained awareness when Patton glanced away to read his new trigger.

“You have horny hands. You cannot resist touching yourself or others unless you or they safeword. Oh!”

His hands shot over to Virgil, expertly rubbing and pinching in the right spots. Without his saying so, they flipped up Virgil’s skirt and began their work between his legs.

“What? Oh, ahhh, ahhh, ahhhhhh, mmmmm, that’s so good Patton don’t stop – hey, hey, sorry, I didn’t mean… wait, what am I doing, I want to win!”

Thinking quickly, Virgil squeezed his eyes shut and –

“Patton!”

He wriggled out of his grasp.

“Goddamn, Patton,” he muttered continuously, reading the paper. “Patton, Patton, Pat, jeeze, give me a breather Patton. Oh wa-”

He moved his jaw up and down, words no longer falling from his lips. Unthinkingly, he glanced at Janus and slumped a little as he was instantly mesmerized by his gaze.

“You are now mute,” Janus said for him. “Except for safewords. My little nightmare, what’s your color?”

“Ah, mmm, ggggrrrreeeennn, greeeeen, greennnnn.”

“Good,” he said, maneuvering Virgil’s chin so he was facing away from Janus’s entrancing eyes. “You might as well resign yourself to your fate now.”

In a second, Patton was on him, hands unable to do anything but play and pinch Virgil’s helpless body. Even if he had been able to speak, Janus suspected that Virgil would be too breathless to let out much more than the whiny pants currently spilling from his mouth. Patton’s hand traveled up to fist in Virgil’s hair, forcing him to stare deep into his eyes. Logan paused in his assault on Roman, watching with interest as Virgil went limp, skirt fluttering and body rocking under Patton’s hands.

Kissing his lips, Patton pulled back and lifted his fingers up.

Snap.

“ ** _Chloro time_**.”

With a muffled moan, Virgil’s own hand smothered himself, clasping tightly around his mouth. Barely struggling, he fell back, dead ‘asleep’.

Roman groaned at the sight, Janus and Logan startling in surprise.

“Fuckkkkk that was so hot, ah, ah, ah I’m so close Logan!”

“Wow…sir…I didn’t realize you had it in you, sir.” Realizing the vibrator trigger was deactivated, Logan pumped harder on Roman’s cock.

“Absolutely ruthless Pat, oh, sorry about that.”

Returning to himself, limbs unfreezing and his mind coming back, Patton’s hands began to grope himself rather than Virgil.

“Whoa, whoa, ah, ah, mmm, ah, w-why ju-st me now? Can’t’ touch V-Verge!”

Janus rubbed his chin thoughtfully, watching the moral Side squirm as he jacked himself off.

“Interesting. It backfired, and now that he’s unconscious, you can’t keep your hands off yourself. I believe that since he’s not fully awake to enjoy your attentions, your horny hands have resorted to only touching yourself. Perhaps your subconscious is keeping you from giving pleasure if your partner is not awake to enjoy it.”

“He is morality, after all, sir,” said Logan, who was bring Roman closer to the edge.

The prince’s legs were shaking and he was so, so, achingly close and unable to reach out to brace himself.

“Lo-Logan! Ah!”

While Patton was writhing on the floor, Roman orgasmed, Logan methodically stroking him through it. Gently petting him until he stopped twitching, Logan took him by the hips and spun him towards Janus. The snake took the pliant brat (who was now released from his hypnotic bindings) into his arms, grinning when Logan climbed atop Patton.

Patton’s hands shot up to grab Logan, but the logical Side was quick enough to grab him by the wrists and direct his attention to in-between his own legs. Groaning, Patton neared the edge.

Curiously, Logan felt another pair of hands reach up his leg and grip onto his cock. Looking down, he found a sleepy yet defiant Virgil vainly trying to stroke him. Unfortunately, he was instantly mesmerized by his piercing eyes. Prying up Patton’s left roaming hand, he set it under Virgil’s skirt and between his legs.

That was it for Virgil, who cummed with a silent mouthing of words. Then, as revenge, he snapped.

“ ** _Chloro time_** , sir.”

Slapping his mouth, Virgil’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he flopped over, utterly spent.

Taking Patton’s wrist, he positioned him to palm at his own nipples, knowing that to be a particularly sensitive area of his. Tugging at his own cock, Patton didn’t stand a chance. Logan reached down and gave him a few rough strokes.

“Come on love, cum for me sir!”

Patton obeyed, spilling into Logan’s hand. With a sigh, he let the aftershocks hit him as Logan climbed off and wrestled him under one arm, lifting Virgil’s head to lay in his lap. He proceeded to pet the emo’s hair, and plant kisses along Patton’s chin.

“Hmm, I suppose I won? Ah, I see that I am no longer following my first trigger.”

“Congratulations,” said Janus, who was massaging Roman’s shoulders. “Well played. I didn’t want to be accused of favoritism, but I figured that if our prince couldn’t manage to overpower you, you’d outwit all of them. Using Patton’s advantage against himself was particularly clever, but I’m assuming you were inspired by it initially backfiring on him.”

“I could’ve’ done that,” mumbled Roman. “I just wanted to lose.”

“Yes, yes, I totally believe you. Virgil, honey? On three, waking up as much as you please, one, two, three.”

Virgil stirred, blinking up at the two of them, each sitting with their own respective conquest.

“Fuck,” he muttered, reaching down his skirt to flip it down. “I lost, didn’t I? Hey, at least Ro didn’t win.”

“Screw you too,” Roman whispered without any real heat, nuzzling into Janus’s neck. “Bet’ you’d like me bossing your perky butt around.”

“Shhh you two,” said Logan, cuddling Patton closer to his chest. “Or I’ll make both of you clean up. I did win, meaning I get to give you all hypnotic suggestions.”

He smirked, winking at their half-scared, half-excited faces. “Afterall, I believe that was prize, wasn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: this chapter features a 'chloroform' trigger, with Virgil being triggered repeatedly to cover his own mouth and fall 'asleep' as if he were being chloroformed. If this sort of fantasy 'drugging' could bother you, please don't read. It's integrated into the story, and I feel like it'd be hard to avoid although as always, it's played for fun and enjoyment. Above all else, I want my readers to be happy after they read my fics, not you know, super upset. 
> 
> Side note, I can't stand to have my nose covered, I don't feel comfortable if I feel I can't breathe. In my mind, Virgil is the same way. So I thought to heck with it, let's show how Janus respects boundaries and how you could accommodate others with those sorts of limits. 
> 
> Oh jeeze I have no idea when the next chapter will be up with college going on and everything, but I'll try my best. Until then, I hope this one was long enough to tie you over!


	7. Snake Charmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Janus be hypnotized?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: brief bondage scene, the knock out/choloro trigger used last chapter appears again, back by popular demand.
> 
> This chapter is more a lead in to the next one, but after so many requests for Janus to be hypnotized, I couldn't resist. Here ya'll go!

“Janus?”

“Yes, darling?”

Janus turned towards Logan, surprised to see that the other Side seemed to be studying him carefully. They were all cuddling together on the couch after the day’s session, a movie playing quietly in the background. Virgil and Roman were curled up in his lap as he gently petted them, and Patton held Logan tight in his arms.

“What were the exact terms of my reward?”

He blinked.

“Ah, well, you get to give the other Sides suggestions, within reason of our normal boundaries. I suppose I could have been more specific, but I thought it the ‘reward’ would be confined to one play session.”

“I see. I must ask, is being hypnotized within your boundaries?”

Janus felt himself go red.

“What do you mean by that exactly?”

“Are you willing to be hypnotized? I believe the terms suggest that you could be part of the game’s ‘winnings’ and could receive hypnotic suggestions as well. Is that an attractive proposition or does that overstep your boundaries?”

“Um, well…”

The others had perked up, taking interest in where this conversation was heading. Virgil sat up and smirked at him.

“I would have tried harder if I knew you were on the table.”

Roman stretched up to whisper in his ear.

“Oh, the things I would do to you with you wrapped around my little finger. I would make you melt-”

Snap.

“Roman, Virgil’s chloroform trigger now works on you.” Snap. “The chloroform trigger works on you too. Understand?” Snap. “It also works if another person covers your mouth ** _._** ” Snap. “However, it will not work if you feel unsafe. It will simply not work if you feel unsafe, or safeword.”

Snap, snap, snap.

“These suggestions sinking deeper and deeper into your mind.”

Roman blinked dumbly at him while Virgil bit back a snicker. Janus shot out his hand, wrapping his arm around Roman’s chest and pinning him to his own. With that same hand, he held Roman’s mouth shut. The prince flailed and struggled as sleepiness overcame him and Janus chuckled at the fact that he was too subby to even try to pull his hand away. He collapsed with a moan back into his embrace.

“Not so funny – hrmmm, mmm, nrg!”

Suddenly, his hand was wrapped around Virgil’s mouth too. The emo squirmed uselessly, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Janus gently directed his limp form to fall into Roman’s lap.

Patton squeezed Logan tighter, grinning at the sight. “They should know better by now, huh?”

Janus sighed, running his hands through their hair, carefully pulling it out of their eyes.

“I can’t say I’m not interested, Logan. In fact, it’s a very attractive idea. But despite my own skill, I’m afraid I just can’t be hypnotized. Admittedly, I haven’t tried anything outside of audio files and self-hypnosis tricks, but I just can’t manage to go under. I’ve always considered it a fantasy of mine that I could never fulfill.”

Patton pouted, reaching over to touch Janus’s shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay! Trance is about letting go. Er, it is to me, at least? That can be really hard to do! You’re an amazing hypnotist, I’m sure you can manage to go under eventually!”

Logan nodded along.

“I would be very willing to try to hypnotize you. Out of all of us, I must say that I am perhaps the best candidate for ‘hypnotist’.”

Janus sighed but smiled at the both of them.

“I still have my doubts, but I am willing to try. If you are able to hypnotize me, I welcome being a part of your little ‘reward’. On one condition.”

He lifted an eyebrow. “Of course?”

Janus took Roman and Virgil both by the chin, playfully tilting their heads this way and that. In their half-sleep, they moaned a little at being turned around like helpless dolls.

“You make sure these two know who’s in charge when it comes time to cash out your reward.”

~~~

“Look, I don’t doubt your methods…”

“Hush, please.”

“No Logan, it’s not-”

Logan sighed, reaching upward to take Patton’s arm. Logan was sat before Janus, Patton sitting beside the snake and dangling a pendent in front of Janus’s eyes. He maneuvered his hand so the crystal was hovering in front of the moral Side’s spectacles.

“Why don’t you just stare at the pendent for a moment?”

The half-tranced out Side nodded absently and stared at it with a smile.

Slumping forward to cradle his chin in his own hands, Janus pushed Patton’s elbow up by a few inches.

“You get better results by positioning it so that they are looking up, so that their eyes are almost rolling upward. It’s cuter too, in my opinion.”

“You’re a talented hypnotist,” mused Logan.

“That’s the whole problem! I know all the tricks in the book. It’s not that I’m overthinking it, or not underthinking it enough. I just know too much about the process to be hypnotized.”

“Illogical.”

Janus rolled his eyes.

“No, it’s completely logical.”

“How so, exactly?” He sneered back.

“Well, I’ve been learning a lot about hypnosis from you. You are making me a better hypnotist. Look, I walked Patton through an induction, all thanks to your help and guidance. Pat, why don’t you start repeating your mantra for me?”

“I am happily hypnotized. I am happily hypnotized. I am happily hypnotized. I am…”

“Thank you. And now, while that mantra plays on in your head, over and over, why don’t you go ahead and freeze for me? You’re now a nice, happily hypnotized, frozen statue. That’s it, good job. Just until we’re finished talking, dear.”

Janus nodded approvingly, stroking along the curve of Patton’s jaw.

“What are you getting at?”

“So, my point is that if I, now a hypnotist, can be hypnotized, why can’t you?”

He pouted at the other. “I don’t know why! That’s the whole problem.”

Logan studied Janus thoughtfully. “Perhaps it’s your very nature. Your role as ‘deceit’ is indeed a complex one. I hypothesize that it allows you to more easily see through tricks and other such rouses. Also, despite your willingness to be submissive, you are very much a non-conformist. Could that be part of your trouble?”

“I….I don’t know. I suppose it could. But I do want to be hypnotized! I don’t think it’s because I don’t want to be submissive. In fact, I find it rather fun and relaxing to take a break from domming. That’s part of my job, slipping into other roles.”

“I hear and understand your concerns, Jan. I’m sorry but I have to ask, are there any other methods we haven’t tried?”

Janus grit his teeth, leaning back to drag Patton into his lap. He held and stroked him like he was a precious pet, no indication on Patton’s face signaling that his higher brain functions were at all aware of what was happening. The pendent gently swung before his eyes.

“Everything. Even the hand induction, which I’ve only ever gotten to work on Patton here. Pendants, pocket watches, candles, spirals though of course that doesn’t include my eyes. We’ve tried even a simple voice-”

“Pardon?” Logan interrupted. “What do you mean by your eyes?”

Janus scrunched his face. “I do have my secrets, Lolo, let me keep them.”

Logan crossed his arms and glared sternly. “No. You are withholding information that could potentially help me, help you. Janus, please tell me.”

The snake groaned, burying his face in the crook of Patton’s neck.

“Fine,” he muttered. “It’s my very secret weapon, you see. I’ve only used it on Roman so far, as a special surprise to him. I consider it a very special and powerful induction indeed, and one that is most fun when one is not expecting it. I was waiting to use it on the three of you as a treat, you see? You would love it, I promise.”

“Well, now I’m more intrigued.”

“I have spiral eyes. It is as the name suggests – colorful spirals appear in my eyes, of a pattern so mesmerizing that I can easily induce hypnosis. I can activate them at will.”

“Fascinating!”

Logan considered this information carefully, watching as Janus took mercy on Patton and dropped him down into trance, cradling his limp, blissed out body close.

“Why can’t you use it on yourself?”

He rolled his eyes.

“Why do you think, genius? I can’t look at myself.”

“Yes you can.”

Incredulous, Janus stared at him as Logan stood and walked up stairs and no, he did not take the chance to stare at his butt, thank you very much. But hypothetically, if he had, it was a very nice posterior indeed.

Logan knocked on Roman’s door, scarcely pausing for an answer before he entered.

“Come in!”

“Mmmph!”

“Roman I need…”

The prince laid nude, spread eagle on his back, each limb tied to one of the four posts of his bed. Gagged with what appeared to be his very own sash, Virgil hovered over him, also completely naked.

“I see you two are having fun. Roman, may I borrow a hand mirror?”

“Mmm hmm.”

Virgil pointed over his shoulder, his other hand continuing their work between Roman’s legs.

“Yeah, I think he keeps one on that dresser. Is this for snakey?”

Logan nodded, picking up an oval, gold platted mirror. “Yes. I may be on the edge of a breakthrough.”

“Ah, cool. Just like how you’re on edge too, huh?”

“Mmmph!”

“Thank you, Roman.”

Logan exited, walking back downstairs. He waved his prize proudly at Janus.

“Yes, you indeed can. Care to try?”

Janus rolled his eyes but set Patton to aside anyway. He snapped his fingers, waking Patton up. Patton blinked, straightening his askew glasses. He giggled, vaguely remembering the trance.

“Well, that was very nice! Um, what are we doing now?”

“Take this.” Logan passed over the mirror. “Would you please hold it out in front of Janus’s eyes for me?”

Furrowing his brow in confusion, Patton obeyed, angling it so he’d have a view of Janus’s eyes too. Strangely, Janus could be somewhat shy about his snake eye. He’d go bright red if he heard the sonnets that Roman would wax about his eyes. He wanted the chance to be able to stare at it unabashedly. It was just so gorgeous! 

“I will keep my eyes shut to avoid going into trance. I will walk you through an induction, if it works. Whenever you are ready.”

Patton cocked his head, studying the mirror.

“What do you, ohhhhh…”

A small gasp escaped Janus’s lips when he saw his own spiral reflected back at him. A dizzying multitude of colors lapped over themselves like waves upon a shore. His mind could scarcely keep track of one ring of color before it was replaced by another. The nonsensical pattern was utterly captivating.

Beside him, Patton was faring no better. Unprepared for the onslaught, he had instantly dropped into a deep trance.

“Can you hear me, Janus?”

“…Yesssss.”

“Are you open and receptive to my suggestions?”

He paused, before hissing out another. “….Yessssss…..”

“Before I walk you through an induction, I’m going to give you a simple trigger. Are you ready to accept that trigger?”

“Yessssssss,” he purred, swaying gently as he studied his own reflection.

“When I snap my fingers and say **_spiral time_** _,_ you will remember this spiral. The image, the memory of the spiral will appear before you and you will sink back into the nice, relaxed state that you are feeling right now. But your power won’t actually activate. You’ll see the spiral in your head without your eyes actually turning into spirals. Understand?”

Logan glanced at Patton, who was helplessly gone at this point.

_Otherwise, we’d be falling into trance every time Janus goes under!_

“Yesssss.”

“Interesting that you start to hiss in trance.” Snap. “ ** _Spiral time_**.”

The snap had inadvertently triggered Patton to drop. He slumped over with a sigh, the mirror dropping into his lap. As it fell, it revealed Janus, head cocked and mouth hanging open. Logan could see no trace of spirals in his eyes, but by his blank expression, Janus was having no trouble imagining the looping colors dancing before him.

Logan smiled warmly, proud of him for being able and willing to let go. That show of trust was something truly special, and he understood why Janus took that responsibility so seriously.

“Excellent. Does this make me a snake charmer now?” Snap. “ ** _Drop for me_**. Into a nice, deep trance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahfdahfkjadslkfj I've been so busy with college I don't know when the next update will be. Which is a shame because writing this is a good stress reliever, you know? lol i'm dyingggggg over here but no worries. 
> 
> Also, I'm trying to give all ships some love here, but I can't seem to stray away from Logan x Patton and Virgil x Roman. Idk man I'm just trying to write it all but that always seems to be my default.
> 
> In conclusion: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh college is hard.


	8. Collared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets everyone matching necklaces, isn’t that neat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeeze it's been so long since the last chapter. I don't even really count the last one as a real chapter, it was more of an interlude. So I wanted to make this one as long as possible to hold ya'll over till the next update, which you know, made the whole thing take even longer to write!!! There's really no winning, is there?
> 
> Chapter warnings: pet play, humiliation/embarrassment, choloro trigger again. Now, this chapter is heavier on the humiliation/embarrassment side, so be aware of that if you are sensitive. Also, there's stuff about asking permission/help to use the bathroom, eat/drink, but there are no watersports present and those needs are not denied.

“Awake.”

When Janus came to, he was standing, which was rather odd. The light Sides were standing too, which was also odd. Well, Logan standing wasn’t odd, that’s just what he did, but no, the rest of them were not supposed to be standing on two legs. Sharing confused glances with each other, they sunk to the floor.

They were also wearing clothes. Which again, weird. Shaking off his cape, he pulled his gloves off with his teeth. Then, he proceeded to struggle with the buttons of his shirt as he tried to squirm out of his shoes and pants. He couldn’t use his hands, of course, they were useless.

“Blast it!” he cried out. “Logan! Logan, get over here!”

“Very well.”

Logan moved away from where he had been helping Roman shrug off his own shirt. Beside the prince, Virgil had managed to roll out of his jacket and shirt. Biting at the hem of his pants, the emo was helping Patton wriggle out of his own clothes. Janus stilled, allowing Logan to remove his garments until he was wearing nothing.

“There,” said Logan, a small smirk creeping across his lips. “Anything else?”

Janus frowned. “I’m….I’m missing something.”

Roman had managed to kick off his own pants and crawled over to paw at Logan’s leg.

“Hey, hey, hey! Where’s my collar? I need my collar!”

Janus’s hands shot up to his own neck. Yes, that’s what he was missing! He really, really, needed that collar.

Logan nodded, gesturing to the coffee table. There lay four collars, a notebook, and a pen.

“Of course. Patton, why don’t you come over here first?”

Patton bounded up as Logan flipped open his book. Unclasping a light blue collar, complete with a silver tag, he wrapped it around Patton’s neck and clicked it closed. The moral Side shuttered and sighed. Janus squirmed, envious and needy.

“Now.” Logan hooked a finger under the collar, testing its looseness. He clicked his pen, ready to take notes. “How do you feel?”

Patton sighed again, eyes fluttering shut as he thought about it.

“Nice. Really, really nice. Floaty and comfortable. Like I know my place and that makes me feel good.”

Logan kissed his forehead. “Lovely. Roman, would you step up?”

Janus scowled as Roman pushed his way up to kneel at Logan’s feet. Logan took a red collar and placed it around his throat.

“How do you feel, Roman?”

“Oooohhhh pampered and prized. I feel so special and perfect. And a little naughty!”

“Of course you do.” This time, Logan nipped harshly at Roman’s lip, making him moan. “Virgil?”

Virgil sided up next to him, shyly glancing downwards as Logan put the collar on. His eyelids shuttered closed and he slumped against Roman. Logan gently stroked his head.

“And how do you feel, Verge?”

Virgil shuttered and whispered, “Safe. Really safe, and controlled, I guess? It’s nice though, I feel protected and relaxed, like I don’t have to worry about big stuff because you’re going to take care of it.”

“Well, that’s nice to hear.” Logan kissed his lips gently. “Janus? Would you please come over?”

A shiver ran down his spine, warmth pooling his stomach. He obediently crawled forwards to join the others at Logan’s feet. Logan picked up the last collar, yellow, and pulled it around his neck. The soft leather fit snuggly around his neck but was loose enough to be comfortable. Firm and sturdy, he felt his mind melt into a more primal, simple space.

Logan took him by the chin, lifting it so he met his eyes.

“Is this alright? How do you feel?”

Janus blinked, the words tumbling with little thought out of his mouth.

“Loved. Very much loved and cared for. Like…you’re going to take care of everything for me, so I don’t have to think about anything else. That I can just let go.”

Logan smiled, stroking his hair.

“That’s good to hear, that’s what I was going for. Now, could you tell me what you are?”

“A pet.” Janus blinked dumbly, surprised by his own words. “You’ve turned me into a pet! Oh, you clever minx.”

Roman grinned, leaning back to kneel upright, ‘paws’ up to beg. Logan took the hint and patted his head. His smile grew wider as the stroking sent waves of pleasure through him.

“Oh Jan, trust me, being a hypnotized pet feels even better pretending to be one!”

Logan hummed, writing in his notebook.

“Roman, would you care to explain that more?”

The prince wriggled around, trying to find the words.

“I don’t know, I just feel like more of a pet?”

“Oh! Oh! I know!” Patton spun in a circle a few times. “That’s because we are pets! I know I’m a pet, that’s just what I am!”

Janus paused to think about this. Yes, it was true. Through and through, he was a pet. Just Logan’s little pet. Logan was the best owner in the world and would keep him happy, safe, comfortable, and importantly, disciplined. Logan would take care of him and all he had to do was be submissive and accept that he was in control. And he really did need Logan. Afterall, his paws weren’t very dexterous, and his thumbs weren’t opposable. He couldn’t stand on two legs either, he had to crawl everywhere. Well, except of course if he really needed to – like if he was in danger or had to use the restroom. But otherwise, he relied on Logan for everything. It was a comforting thought.

“Could someone tell me who I am?”

Before Janus could answer, Virgil did.

“Our owner.”

Virgil stretched, slow and slinky, like a cat. This made sense of course, he was a cat. The rest of them were dogs, of course.

“And what’s my job?”

This time, Roman pipped up, “You’re in charge.”

“Yes, I am in charge. But since you are a pack, shouldn’t there also be a pecking order amongst you all?”

The idea made Janus feel very, very good and left him feeling a little dazed. Yes, they needed to establish order amongst themselves. They needed to assert dominance or yield and be submissive to one another.

Patton cocked his head, wriggling his butt as if he had a tail.

“And how do we do that?”

“Like this!”

Roman pounced on Patton, toppling them both over. Squealing with delight, Patton only offered up a courtesy struggle against him. He let Roman pin him to the floor, belly up. Then, Roman assaulted him with kisses and licks, making Patton squirm and giggle.

Suddenly, Virgil had pushed Janus to the ground and was straddling him. Virgil grinned wickedly, purring and swaying as he wrestled Janus’s wrists above his head. Janus scowled at him, unimpressed.

“Now I finally have you underneath me. Oh, the things I’m going to do with you wrapped around my little – hey!”

Janus hooked a leg around the back of Virgil’s knee, easily and carefully flipping their positions. Virgil blinked in surprise and Janus crowded closer, using his own weight to pin him neatly to the ground. The emo went red, feeling submissive and aroused by the show of dominance.

“That-that the best you got? I won’t let you win that easily!”

“I know your weakness, Virgil.”

“Noooooo!” he whined. “Don’t use that trigger on me, that’s totally cheating!”

“I’m not talking about that.”

Before Virgil could ask, Janus began digging his fingers into every sensitive spot of Virgil’s body: his armpits, under his chin, and along his stomach. Virgil yelped and burst into uncontrollable laughter.

“Argh! Ha-ha you total ass! Okay, alright! Fine, you win!”

Janus sat back as Virgil slumped back in defeat.

“Aw, maybe one day, my little night-ah!”

Roman tackled him to the ground and the two wrestled for control. For a moment, Janus had Roman under him, but he was no match for Roman’s strength. The prince had him on his stomach, wrists pinned to the small of his back with one ‘paw’. He was kind enough to brush his bangs away from his eyes and Janus did so enjoy the sensation of Roman atop of him, so he couldn’t be too mad at the prince.

“Mmm, what ever am I going to do with you, my slippery snake?”

Janus wriggled defiantly. “I’m just waiting for my chance to ssstrike.”

“Ha! You’re a good liar love, but that was terrible! Hmm, if you won’t give in, I guess I’ll just have to mark you as mine.”

Janus furrowed his brow in confusion. “What do you – oh! Mmm, ah, ah, damn you!”

He felt Roman giggle against his skin, before resuming sucking and licking on the part of his neck that was particularly sensitive, a fact he knew perfectly well. Struggling a little bit, he eventually went limp and gave in to the sensation. He loved being dominant, but he had to admit that submission could be a euphoric feeling. It could be so nice to defer to others, especially when they earned it. Janus only liked to submit when dominance was proven or shown in some way - it made the fall all the sweeter.

Virgil rose up lazily, appreciating the sight before slinking over to Patton. Logan’s instructions were clear: whoever won that battle (and it would be Roman) would be dominant over the two of them, but there was still more that needed to be sorted out. With Roman having triumphed over Patton, and Janus over him, they had to decide who would be dominant and submissive between the two of them.

Patton smiled up at him and rolled over to show his belly, avoiding eye contact. Virgil smirked and bent over to pull Patton into his arms and pepper kisses and licks across his face.

“You’re too sweet, Patty. You really going to let us walk all over you?”

Patton snuggled closer, hugging him tightly.

“But it’s so much fun Virgie! You all take such good care of me!”

Satisfied with the messy hickey, Roman slid off Janus’s back and let him sit up. Huffing and glaring without malice, he let Roman brush his hair back into place. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Virgil claiming Patton with a deep kiss that had the moral Side melting.

“I see you’ve worked out things amongst yourselves,” said Janus. “Logan? Did you get good data?”

Logan nodded. “My hypothesis was proven correct. I am rather interested in observing your further behavior. I am curious to know how you will have interpreted my suggestions.”

Suddenly, Patton stiffened in Virgil’s arms, making the emo’s eyes grow wide with worry.

“Oh. My. Gosh. I’m going to build a nest!”

Then, Patton was off, clambering up the stairs as fast as he could on all fours.

“I’m going to get pillows, and blankets, and stuffed animals, and-”

They all watched him scurry away with a mix of awe and confusion.

“When do you think he’ll realize that he cannot use doorknobs?” mused Logan.

~~~

A while later, they had all settled down in front of the TV, some cartoon they’d seen a million times playing on in the background while Logan observed them and took notes. Virgil was lounging on the couch beside him, head resting in his lap. Patton had managed (with Logan’s assistance) to wrangle together a nice nest of soft things, including Virgil’s jacket. Roman had joined Patton in the nest and was busy lavishing him with attention, adoring how pliant and agreeable he was. They all loved the back and forth of ‘fighting’ for control, but there was just something so special about Patton’s eagerness to submit.

Janus crawled over to Logan, setting his chin on his knee and glaring at Virgil.

“May I help you?”

Janus huffed. “Why does he get to be on the couch, but I can’t?”

“He’s a cat, cats are allowed on the couch. You’re a dog, dogs are not allowed up here.” Seeing him pout, Logan patted his knee. “Come here, I’ll pet you.”

If he had been in his normal mindset, Janus would’ve cackled at the idea of sitting eagerly at another Side’s feet. But now, sitting obediently with a collar around his neck as Logan scratched his head was pure bliss. He felt his face heat up upon realizing how pathetic he must’ve looked.

Virgil neared the edge of the couch, smirking down at him.

“Enjoying yourself? I have to say, I like seeing you on your hands and knees.”

Janus scowled at him. “Why don’t you come down here and say that again?”

“No. What are you going to do? Come up and get me?”

Growling, Janus moved to leap onto the couch. But as soon as he was about to, he just found that he couldn’t. He knew he could physically do it, is was perfectly possible, but he wasn’t allowed to, so he just could not do it. Logan was in charge now.

Seeing Janus trying and failing to get onto the couch, Logan hooked a finger around his collar, forcing him to meet his gaze.

“Janus, you’re a good boy, and good boys don’t disobey. Understand?”

His eyelids fluttered and a shiver ran down his spine. Pleasure welled up inside of him and he felt his legs go weak.

“Y-yes.”

“Please be completely honest with me. You very rarely sub, so I am most concerned about you. Tell me your color.”

“Green,” Janus sighed, leaning closer. “I, er, feel very, very good right now.”

Logan nodded and moved away, but not before ruffling up his hair.

Roman bounded over suddenly, noticing the affection that Logan was doling out. Yes, he was receiving plenty of it from Patton, but Logan was his _owner_ : he needed all the attention he could get from Logan!

“Logan, Logan, Logan!” He nuzzled his leg, seeking touch. “Logie, please, please, please, pet me?

He obliged, scratching all along his back and shoulders. The others sat back and watched, Janus moving to the nest and nibbling absently along the curve of Patton’s neck. Patton squirmed and squeaked, making Virgil cock his head in interest. Scritching behind Roman’s ears, making his toes curl up, Logan ended by taking a handful of his hair by the root and tugging sharply, making the prince softly gasp. Then, he let go and sat back, petting Virgil instead, who mewled in pleasure.

Roman huffed, jumping up and setting his paws on Logan’s knee.

“Hey! Please, please, please?” He growled with no real heat at Virgil, who smirked back. “Blasted cat, he’s mine!”

_Snap._

The all jolted, stiffening and looking with rapt attention to Logan. The logical Side had sat up straight, left hand lifted from where he’d snapped. His voice was firm, but without hint of malice or anger.

“No. Bad boy, Roman. Get down, please.”

Roman sat back, kneeling with his paws in-between his legs and his head hung low. Now, he didn’t feel scared of Logan at all, or even real shame. No, Logan loved him so very much and would his best to take care of him: that was just a fact of life. He was a prized, treasured pet and that would never change.

However, he had been a bad boy. Logan was in charge, not him. He had to be an obedient pet because Logan was his owner. Roman felt very embarrassed that he’d done that, especially in front of all the others he was dominant over. As the top dog, he had to set a good example!

His face went as red as his sash as another thought hit him: embarrassment made him feel really, really, good. Pleasure built up in his groin and he felt his cock hardening. That, of course, made the embarrassment worse, and well, it created a sort of pleasure loop.

Logan stroked the top of his head, noticing how aroused Roman was.

“Oh, you poor thing,” he said, pulling his head back so his throat was exposed. “I suppose you can’t help it sometimes, can you? You just need all the attention you can get. I can see that it makes you feel very nice.”

Roman bit back a moan unable to look away from Logan’s sharp brown eyes.

“My poor, handsome prince. My pathetic, beautiful pet. You’re gorgeous right now, you know that? Just begging for release.” Snap. “On your back at my feet for me please, Roman.”

In a second, he was on his back, limbs in the air and still begging for touch.

“Lolo? Please? I promise I won’t do it again!”

“I won’t let you make a promise you can’t keep, dear.” Logan chuckled sliding his shoes off. With his socked feet, he lightly rubbed Roman’s stomach. “It’s too fun to tease and punish you.”

The ‘punishment’ was the cruelest thing ever! Being told to lie back, with only the light touches of Logan’s feet to keep him satisfied, was pure torture! He moaned and sank into the floor, letting Logan’s strokes run freely down his body.

“Virgil?”

Virgil blinked dumbly at Logan with half-lidded eyes.

“Uh, yeah?”

“Janus seems to be done with Patton over there.”

Indeed, Janus was finished with Patton. Not wanting his loud moans to rudely interrupt Logan, Janus had managed to clasp his paw over Patton’s mouth. Now muffled, he had worked Patton to a rough and messy completion. Now, holding the exhausted and satisfied Side, he stared at Virgil with hungry eyes. Virgil gulped.

“Why don’t you go over and let him play with you?” Logan booped him on the nose, smiling at his confused expression. “Just because you’re allowed on the couch, doesn’t mean I want your head getting as big as Roman’s.”

From the floor, Roman groaned in disagreement, but he was largely ignored.

~~~

It taunted him.

It danced back and forth, flicking this way and that. Always out of reach, in motion. Rarely was it still, only seeming to pause for a breath. Then, and only then, would Virgil make his move.

It shuttered to a halt.

Virgil pounced.

And missed.

It shot away and Virgil gave chase, pawing at the red dot in a desperate attempt to capture it. Elusive and fast, he scrambled across the whole living room; past Logan on the couch who was obviously innocent of all trickery, past Patton who was playing with a toy ball, and Janus and Roman who were play fighting. Nothing else was as important in this world as that red dot.

“Damn it!” He shouted, losing track of it. “It got away again.”

“I’m sure you’ll get it next time, Verge,” assured Logan.

Pouting, he slunk over to Logan for comfort.

With a nudge, Janus got Roman to roll off of him. Sitting up, he gave Virgil a wry grin.

“You do know that it’s a laser pointer, right? You can’t catch it, so why bother chasing it?”

Virgil cocked his head and blinked as Janus’s words contradicted his hypnotic suggestions.

“Uh, no? It’s the red dot, I have to chase the red dot. Yeah, it’s fast and all, but I’ll catch it eventually.”

Janus sighed happily, scratching behind his own ear with a curved ‘paw’.

“I love hypnosis logic. It’s so fun to hear how subjects rationalize their own behavior.”

While Virgil was aware he’d been hypnotized, this contradiction had him befuddled. Logan reached out and stroked him, making him collapse into a purring puddle and forget all about what had him so confused in the first place.

Logan hummed.

“That’s actually why I chose the pet suggestion in the first place. I must admit, I like the feeling of control and the element of humiliation, but I really wanted to explore how a person’s personal logic can be different, based on their perspective. Besides, I like having the chance to take care of you all in a low-pressure situation.”

“…that’s surprisingly sweet,” commented Roman, who had been busy chewing on a rubber bone.

The logical Side shrugged. “Don’t get me wrong, I like seeing all of you acting foolish as it were, but I wouldn’t say you were in fact, foolish. I find this an interesting way to explore dominance and humiliation in a positive way that still gives me a tingling sensation all over my body.”

Janus gave him a look crossed with awe and weirded-outness. “That’s nice to hear, but I think you could’ve worded that better.”

Mischief glinted in Logan’s eyes that sent excited chills down Janus’s spine.

“Why don’t you go ahead and chase your tail for me?”

“I don’t have – wait, do I-”

_Snap._

Oh right, he did have a tail, and he had to chase it _right now_.

Janus started to spin round and around, chasing his invisible tail.

Panting, he cried, “C-curse y-ou! I-I’ll ge-t y-ou for, for this la-ter!”

The four of them cackled at the sight. Roman snickered and Patton, giggling all the while, tried to pounce on top of Janus to see if he could make him stop.

Looking down to his lap where Virgil was laughing smugly, Logan remembered his promise to Janus. Well, he certainly had shown Roman his place, but Virgil could still be taken down a peg or two.

“Verge, I think you’re enjoying this entirely too much for someone who had just spent the last ten minutes chasing a laser pointer. After all that running around, you must be tired, correct? Let me help you with that.”

“Um? What-”

He clasped his palm around Virgil’s mouth, careful to make sure his nose wasn’t covered.

“Mmrph!” Then he moaned, “Mmmm…”

Virgil pawed at his hand but didn’t try to scratch or bite. He slowly went limp. When Logan felt as though he was on the edge of sleep, he removed his hand. Virgil fell into a heap in his lap, bleary-eyed and spaced out, but still awake.

_Snap._

“Janus, you can stop chasing your tail if you want.”

The deceitful Side collapsed, Patton playfully pouncing at him and planting small kisses on him in excitement. Roman joined in, pawing teasingly across the length of his body in a soothing manner.

“I helped! I totally helped! I helped you, right?”

“…Yes.”

Virgil hissed lightly at Logan. “C-commit, you bastard.”

“You want me to do it again?”

“Fuck you-mrph!”

Hand-gagged again and locked tightly in Logan’s embrace, Virgil quickly succumbed to the ‘chloroform’. His eyes rolled beautifully into the back of his head.

“Like this?”

Watching Virgil go all sleepy and trancey made Patton giggle, but then something occurred to him. He backed off of Janus, letting Roman pin him down, teasing Janus with his new dominant status.

“Hey Logie?”

Sensing something amiss, he immediately responded with, “Color?”

“Oh! It’s green, Logie. I’m just a little confused. I know I’m not supposed to safe word for-”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Logan interrupted firmly, but not in his ‘dom’ voice. “You’re never supposed to not safe word. I’m deadly serious about that, you can safe word for absolutely any reason.”

“Oops, no, no, I understand that. I guess I mean…I know you want us to ask for stuff we need, that we’re supposed to tell you. That it’s like, part of the session because you want to be taking care of us.”

Logan raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure it’s green? It’s okay to yellow or red.”

“Noooo,” Patton whined, squirming with bent up energy and crawling over to give Logan a puppy-eyed look. “It’s green, I’m having a lot of fun and I don’t want to stop!”

“So, what do you need, dear?”

“Um, I am a little thirsty.”

“Alright. Let’s go into the kitchen.”

Settling Virgil into a comfortable position, Logan walked into the kitchen, Patton naked and crawling on all fours after him. An attractive sight, Roman let go of Janus and followed. Curious, Janus couldn’t help but to see what was going on in there. And, ahem, he couldn’t resist trailing after Logan like a love-sick puppy dog, so sue him.

Patton patiently watched Logan retrieve a bowl and fill it with water from the sink. He very clearly imagined that his tail was wagging. He wiggled in excitement when Logan bent over to set it down. Wow, Logan was the best owner in the whole world! Logan took such great care of them, and he loved all of them so much! Without hesitation, he buried his face in the bowl and started lapping up water.

Logan shook his head in amused exasperation. “You don’t have many inhibitions, do you?”

Patton cocked his head at that. “What’s that?”

He patted him on the head. “Don’t worry about it. Drink up, dear.”

“Logannnnn,” Roman whined, bumping against his leg. “I want a snackkkkkk.”

“What would you like?”

Roman thought about it for a moment, considering what would be easiest to eat without use of his fingers. “Popcorn! I want popcorn!”

“Just a minute.” Logan grabbed another bowl.

Janus watched the scene before him, seeing Patton shamelessly drinking out of a bowl, naked and on all fours, and Roman begging for food with only a small tinge of red on his cheeks. He slowly realized that when it came time to it, he’d do the same thing for food or water. He’d even need to ask permission to use the bathroom.

Andddd the thought was giving him an erection.

It was not like that was his only option: he felt completely comfortable with refusing and safe wording. But the fact that he was entertaining it at all, and the knowledge that he was comfortable and willing to debase himself was rather thrilling.

He felt utterly humiliated and it felt so, so, good.

“Janus?”

At the whisper, he looked up into Logan’s soft brown eyes.

“Would you tell me your color?”

“G-green.”

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to, or if it scares you.”

“No, it’s just…it’s embarrassing and…” he mumbled the rest, just loud enough for him to hear, “…I think I like that.”

Logan smiled at that and Janus was dazzled.

“I’m glad that you feel comfortable enough to tell me that.”

Then Virgil stumbled in, totally ruining the moment.

“Get a room, you two,” he yawned, crawling lazily across the tile, his bare hips swaying without care. He clearly wasn’t fully awake yet.

“Virgil, we are currently engaged in a kinky hypnosis session, why would we-”

“I’m thirsty,” Virgil purred, rubbing his head possessively first against Logan’s leg then the snake Side’s shoulder, absently kneading Janus’s thigh. Janus nipped lightly at his ear, making him squeak. “I want gatoraddddeeee.”

“Give me a moment.”

Virgil mewed, stretching sleepily and absently wandering over to rub himself against Patton and Roman, wanting to ‘claim them’ as well. Sure, he was only dominant over Patton, but that didn’t mean they didn’t belong to him.

Janus wiggled shyly, glancing down at the ground.

“Um, Logan?”

“Yes?”

“I, um, would appreciate it if I could use the restroom.”

“Of course, love. Let me finish up first, and I’ll take you right away.”

~~~

Gathered again in the living room with all of his collared pets, Logan absently checked his watch.

“Hmm. You’ve all been under for several hours. I think it’s about time to remove your suggestions.”

From where he was laying on the floor, humping against Logan’s leg, Janus scowled.

“Ahem,” he coughed. “I think you’re forgetting something.”

“Forgetting what?”

“We have _needs_ , Lo.” said Roman. He was quite antsy himself; at the moment, he was grinding his cock against the ass of a bent-in-half Patton. Roman hadn’t been allowed to fuck him. Patton moaned, as happy as could be.

Virgil, strewn across Logan’s lap on his back with his erection begging for attention, hissed and swiped at him.

“Take a hint, you bastard.”

Logan hummed, lightly stroking around his groin, mindful to avoid stroking his cock.

“You could’ve just asked.”

“ _I_ asked,” pouted Roman.

“Yes, but you were being a total brat. Come on, all of you on the floor. Line up for me.”

They were quick to obey, lining up in a somewhat haphazard line, their pet mindsets making their movements somewhat sloppy. Logan found their eager expressions rather endearing.

“Why don’t we start with you two?” He indicated Patton and Roman, who squirmed. He snapped. “Virgil, Janus, until I indicate that I am talking to you, the next suggestions I give will not apply to you. Understand?”

They both nodded.

“Excellent. Now, come here.”

The romantic and moral Sides crawled forward, ready for their release. Logan kneeled down, petting the tops of their heads tenderly.

“Pat, Roman is dominant over you. Why don’t you go ahead and suck him off?”

Patton twisted around and pounced on Roman, toppling him over so he was laid flat on his back.

“Hey! I’m the alpha – oh, ah, ah, mmmm, oh god yes-”

Roman kicked and keened, as Patton swallowed him deeply, tightening his lips around in a way that he knew the prince loved.

“Very good. Now, feel more and more pleasure building up inside of you two. The pleasure and arousal inside of you is boiling up inside of you.”

As he spoke, Logan took out a lubed vibrator from seemingly nowhere. After working him loose, he slid it into Patton’s ass. As he flipped the switch, Patton jerked and surprise and squealed in delight, now licking enthusiastically with long, hard strokes. Between the blowjob and the hypnotic suggestions, Roman was almost nearly gone.

“Even more pleasure now. In fact, it’s almost unbearable.”

“Oh please, Pat, Pat, please don’t stop! Mmm, please, please, I’m almost there!”

“You’re begging, darling,” called Janus. “That’s not very becoming of a dom.”

Patton’s hips were jerking as Logan thrust the vibrator in and out. With his free hand, Logan was lightly pinching at Roman’s nipples, plucking him like a guitar. Roman arched his back, arms flying back as his legs twitched.

“Ah, ah, ah, mmmmm, oh, n-no, ah, Logan’s the, the real dom! Nrg, please, please, please Lo? I really want to cum! Please Lo, I’ll be a good boy!”

Logan hummed. “Well, how about you, Patton? Will you be a good boy too?”

Patton pulled off Roman’s cock, making him whine.

“Yes Lolo, I’ll be the best boy for you!”

“P-Patton! Damn it, please?”

Tapping lightly on the back of his head, Logan directed Patton to return to the blowjob.

“I suppose I can let you cum.” _Snap_. “ ** _Cum for me_**.”

Both came with a shout, albeit, Patton’s was more muffled as he was gagged with a cock. As the orgasm came crashing down upon them, Logan pet and stroked them through it as the tremors hit them. He gently slid Patton off, letting him spit into a towel he had on hand. With another towel, he wiped both of them clean and they twitched as he touched the over-sensitive parts of their bodies.

“Such good, good boys for me. Why don’t you just relax for a bit while I take care of my other pets?”

They slumped over, breathless, and Logan turned to Virgil and Janus.

As Logan knelt down between them both, they watched with gleeful and smug anticipation. After seeing what he’d done to the others, they were eager to have the same done to them. Virgil was mentally preparing himself for how he’d drive Janus wild and get the upper hand; all he wanted was to see the snake Side beg for mercy and release. Janus was considering Virgil’s weak points and how he’d get to bend him to his will. They were fully, achingly hard.

“Scoot closer together for me.” They did so, and Logan reached out to wrap a hand around the back of their necks, lovingly stroking along their collars, playfully tugging at it. “Are you ready?”

“Yessssss.”

“Totally.”

“Good boys.” In each hand, he fisted a hand in their hair and tugged their heads back. “ ** _Cum for me_**.”

Fireworks, bursting inside of him. Janus came with a shout, just barely making out Virgil’s own moaning. He felt his own cum splash against his chest as delicious arousal shot throughout his entire body. He was tipping backwards against the direction of Logan’s hand and he let himself fall back, Logan mindful to set them down gently.

And just when it was abiding, “Your orgasm isn’t over yet. Let it keep going and going a little while longer, please.”

Janus didn’t know how this was possible, how he could be cumming again, but he knew that it didn’t really matter; his mind was fully convinced that he was still orgasming, so he still felt the pleasure exploding inside of him.

“There, there,” Logan soothed as they gradually stilled. “You’ve done so well. I’m so proud of you, you’re both wonderful pets. All of you have done so beautifully. Why don’t you let yourselves fully relax now?”

Feeling a warm hand carefully wiping him clean, Janus let his eyes close and he drifted off.

~~~

Janus woke up slowly, first noticing the warm body curled around him. Stirring, he felt an arm wrapped around his waist. Letting his fingers drift down to explore the limp hand, he deduced that it belonged to Patton. Only Patton had hands that soft.

He glanced up, now noticing that he was on a bed. Logan’s bed, in his room. To his left, Logan, Roman, and Virgil seemed to be awake and were snuggled together, wrapped in a nice blanket. Sensing movement, Virgil turned to him.

“Hey,” he whispered. “You’re up.”

“Mm hmm. Could I get some water?”

Logan reached over to grab a cup from the bedside table. Taking it, Roman helped Janus take a long sipped. Janus sighed, refreshed. He settled back down, hugging Patton’s arm closer to his chest.

“Did you enjoy that?” asked Logan, nervously adjusting his glasses.

Letting his eyes flutter shut, Janus smirked. “Heavens, yes. That was a nice break from our usual routine, wasn’t it? I think I like subbing better when hypnotized.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear it. It was a rather interesting experiment for me too. I gathered a lot of useful data on understanding another’s perspective in my observations of all of you. I will present my findings by the end of the week.”

Virgil raised a brow. “Don’t tell me it’s going to be a PowerPoint presentation?”

Logan blinked. “How else would I present my findings? I know you all won’t read the full scientific study.”

Janus chuckled. “I will specs, if it will make you feel better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dfafa jkjdklfjdklfjlkjk kajdflkjkj let's pray the next update comes quicker than the last. Also, thank ya'll for being so dang sweet and amazing it means so much to me. Pls forgive late replies I'm really bad at remembering to check my inbox. 
> 
> Okay I'm going to go to bed now have fun you kinky bastards.


	9. Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil plays hide-and-seek with the others while Janus counts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: bondage, brief appearance of chloro trigger, "kidnapping" but you know, no actual kidnapping. If I missed anything, please let me know, but it all should fall in line with what you've seen in this fic before.
> 
> Thank you thank you to 💿Annon in the comments for suggesting the best chapter summary ever, I am NOT over it. All credit to them for that!

“What?”

Janus continued to stare across the table, his hands folded under his chin. There was a look of reservation in his eyes but Virgil swore he saw a dusting of red across his cheeks. Virgil ripped out a headphone and glared back. He tossed his bangs in a way he knew the others were rather fond of.

“They invented cameras for a reason.”

“Virgil.”

“Yeah?”

“Would you like to dom me?”

He blinked. Suddenly, he sprung from his chair and onto the table. Scooting forward on his knees, he hooked his hands around a very startled Janus.

“I can take you right now, on this table if you want,” he purred, rolling his hips. “We’ll let everyone see, hmm? But I won’t let them touch you because I’ll want you all to myself.”

Janus’s face went aflame and he titled forward to bury his head against Virgil’s chest.

“You really aren’t making this easy, are you?”

Virgil bit his lip, realizing his mistake. Janus rarely asked to dom and could easily be embarrassed by admitting to a desire. Considering he was deceit and often preached about honesty to one’s self, it was even harder for him to acknowledge such a contradiction about himself.

Virgil gently ruffled his hair, hugging him tight.

“Ah, sorry about that, I didn’t mean to come on too strong and make you uncomfortable, I just got really excited.”

Janus sighed, pulled back and took Virgil by the chin.

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable, although I appreciate your apology. The problem is that _I am_ really excited.”

“You want to talk about this now?” Janus nodded. “Then let’s get in a position you’re more familiar with.”

Virgil knew how Janus liked control, much like Logan. Virgil slid off the table and into Janus’s lap – the chair was scarcely big enough to hold them both. He tucked himself under Janus’s chin much like a cat. Janus held him firmly, regaining his confidence from such a show of trust and affection.

“So, what exactly do you want to do?”

“…I’m not sure. I like what you do to the others. I’d…I’d also like for them to participate. Truthfully, you’ve been so eager for such long time that I’ve been curious as to what you’d do.”

Virgil thought about his. “Could I dom the others?”

“If they wish.”

He gnawed at his lip.

“Could you hypnotize me?”

Janus cocked his head. “To dom? Yes I could, but why would you want me to?”

“Well one, it’d be super hot. Don’t get me wrong, I’d love to put you in your place, but the idea of you making me into your perfect dom? You know I like struggling between dominance and submission, babe. Two, I thought the maid headspace you did with Patton was really cool and I’d love to really let go. Three, I think it’d help you. Don’t you think? It’s nice to let go, but I get that it can be scary. We have safewords and all that, but you don’t have to put yourself in a situation you don’t like. If you hypnotized me, I just think you’ll feel better.”

Janus stared at him for several long seconds.

“If I hadn’t just asked you to dom me, I’d have everyone else hear you screaming my name.” He leaned in and whispered in Virgil’s ear, making him shiver in anticipation. “Since hypnosis is in the mix, I also have another idea. If you’re interested.”

~~~

At the sound of a creaking door, Patton couldn’t help but giggle. They had arranged it all beforehand – one by one, Virgil would stop by to kidnap the others. Kidnapping was a strong term, but rather fitting for the session they had planned. He resisted the urge to turn around when he heard footsteps behind him. All of a sudden, hands slowly crept over his shoulder and across his chest as he was pinned back-to-chest against someone.

“Hey there, Patty. You not even going to try to run?”

“Why would I?” He grinned back, loving the way Virgil rocked them back and forth like a mock slow dance. “You already got me!”

Virgil chuckled darkly. Well, in his head it was dark even though it was giddier than anything else.

“You’d be the last one they’d ever expect, and that’s what makes you perfect.”

Patton moaned as Virgil groped at this butt. “Ah, oh, what?”

“Want to team up and dom the others with me? You know, they’re always domming both of us so I’d think it’d be a nice surprise.”

He perked up at that idea. “Yes, that sounds like a lot of fun!”

“Good.” Virgil kissed Patton’s temple and he took a coil of rope from his hoodie pocket. “You’re going to be the bait.”

As Virgil loosely tied his hands in front of him, in a knot he could easily slip out of, Patton had an idea.

“Hey Virgie?”

“Yeah Patty?”

“Could I…could I try to dom you?” He squirmed a little. “I mean, I know it wasn’t your plan-”

Virgil grinned in glee. “Sounds hot. I’d like to see you try, especially with the mood I’m in right now.”

Patton hummed, considering all this. “I just don’t want to undermine you. It’s not very nice.”

Virgil shrugged, testing the knot.

“Nah, don’t worry about it. Fighting for dominance is way hotter, especially when you might actually lose. I give you full permission to try any dirty trick you want.”

“Oka-oh, oh, ah, mmm, yes!”

Virgil pulled away from where he’d shoved Patton’s shirt up and started licking at his nipples.

“As long as I can too. Come on.”

Virgil took him by the shoulders and wrapped an arm under his knees, picking him up with ease. Patton squeaked in delight, huddling close to the villain’s chest.

“We’ve got a prince to catch, and I think you’d make a fine damsel in distress.”

~~~

“Oh, hello Virgil, have you come to-ah!”

In one sure movement, Virgil hunched over, took him by the waist, and tossed Logan over his shoulder.

Logan huffed in annoyance. “I suppose that’s a confirmation of my hypothesis. Where are we going?”

Virgil patted his butt lovingly, which Logan swore to himself that did not find that pleasurable at all, but admitted that he wouldn’t mind if Virgil did it again.

“Roman’s room.” This time, Virgil squeezed. “He’s got the biggest bed.”

He bit back a moan at Virgil’s firm and purposeful caresses trailing lower and lower until they teased between his thighs.

“I see.”

When Virgil entered the room, he plopped Logan on the bed without much fanfare. Sprawled out on his back he glanced to the far end of the bed where a nude Patton had a naked and trussed up Roman in his lap. Patton was slowly working a vibrator into Roman’s ass while he writhed in pleasure.

“Come on nerd, clothes off.”

Logan slid off his own necktie and shirt as Virgil removed his pants.

“Where is – oh my.”

His eyes went wide at the sight of Janus propped up against the bedframe, cushioned by several pillows. Still clothed, he was softly counting to himself.

“42…41…40…” he sighed. “39…”

With every number, Janus’s eyes fluttered opened before quickly shutting. He appeared utterly relaxed, the corner of his lip twitching into a soft grin every once in a while.

Virgil crowded in close, crushing Logan into the mattress. The logical side groaned, liking the weight pressed against him.

“Bet you wish that was you, huh? Too bad, so sad, you’re going to have to wait for another time.”

In a second, Virgil had Logan flipped over and was tying him up. Virgil made quick work of him, being quite the rope master. While the others liked to take their time, Virgil could have you neatly tied within a few minutes. He was merciless.

“How’s that, Logie bear?” Virgil asked semi-mockingly. “Anywhere too tight? How’s your hands?”

Unlike Roman, who’d had his knees bound and wrists tied behind his back (with a few lengths of rope around his torso and arms for good measure), Logan’s ankles had been fixed together and his arms pinned to his sides.

“They’re fine. This is quite pleasurable.”

“Take in a big breath for me.”

Logan did, noting that his breathing was not hindered in any way.

“Green.”

Virgil nodded, taking Roman and rolling him out of Patton’s lap.

Roman screeched in annoyance. “How dare you rip me from my love’s-eek!”

Virgil’s eyes flashed as he held up a remote while the prince bucked in desperate arousal. “Just for that, I’m going to put you on high for a while. You don’t mind, do you? Here you go, Patty.”

Before he could blink, Logan was scooped up and deposited in Patton’s lap, who began to lube him up. The moral side giggled at the sight of him.

“What’s wrong, Lolo?”

“I forget how strong Virgil is,” he muttered. “It is an attractive trait.”

Roman would have interjected with claims of his own strength, but he was a little preoccupied. But despite all his noise, Janus had not been disturbed.

Virgil stepped back and regarded the scene before him. It was perfect for what he had in mind – Roman and Logan bound and teased, Patton obediently waiting for permission to play with them. Janus, dropping himself into trance and unknowingly waiting to put on a show for all of them.

He took in a full breath, feeling the hypnotic suggestion taking hold of him. Confidence welled up inside of him. He felt powerful, strong, and in-control. Protective, too. They were his after all. With a glance at the other’s eager faces, Virgil knew he’d make sure they enjoyed the session as well. He felt so, so, good.

_I’m a good dom... I’m a confident dom... I’m a sexy dom..._

He absently repeated the mantra in his head, unnoticing of the brief spot of blankness between his words. Although he couldn’t consciously perceive what happened during those memory gaps, they didn’t affect him any less.

_I’m a good dom. I will remember Janus’s triggers. I’m a confident dom. I will hear Janus’s triggers. I’m a sexy dom. I will obey Janus’s triggers._

His gaze flickered over to Janus, who had breathed out the last number and slumped over. Tearing off his shirt, Virgil crawled over to the sleeping snake. He lifted Janus’s wrist and tested it – he was completely limp. He called to Patton over his shoulder.

“My audience ready?”

Patton had an arm around either side’s waist, playing with their stiffening cocks. Logan was faring the best, his breaths coming in controlled pants as braced himself against Patton. He was simply trying to give Patton a good angle, letting him do as he pleased. It seemed like Logan had wisely calculated that immediate submission would lead to an outcome he desired. Roman was another story. The vibrator was not kind, hitting his prostate straight on. Virgil couldn’t tell if he was trying to come or not, but either way every stroke sent him flailing.

“Hmm. Why don’t you turn Roman off for a while and Logan up? Not all the way, though.”

“Okie dokie!”

While Patton did that, he turned to Janus.

“Are you all nice and deep for me _honey pie_?”

“…yesssss.”

“Your color?”

“…sssss…greeeeen…”

“That was so incredibly precious,” Patton sniffed, his eyes going watery.

Virgil shook his head in exasperation before straightening and beginning his villainous monologue.

“Hm, so glad all of you could make it,” he said in a husky voice. “I finally got this little snake wrapped around my little fingers. I thought you’d all like to see what it’s like under my thumb. Besides, what’s a show without an audience? Snakey baby, why don’t you stand up and give us a dance.”

Janus’s eyes fluttered open and he slowly stood up and shuffled to the center of the room. They watched with great interest as he began to sway, his body rolling in waves, hips rolling without a care. There was something ridiculous yet arousing at the way he moved to no music, body moving fluidly with no inhibition.

“Now, coming aware of your surroundings, strip while you dance.”

Janus’s blinked, eyes going wide with confusion as he took in his predicament. He quirked his eyebrow upon seeing the light sides getting more and more aroused. His fingers trailed up his chest, undoing his buttons as his hips rocked.

“What? Why am I…Oh blast it. Virgil! This isn’t very original, you know. Pat, are you in league with him now?” He winked at Patton. “I hope you enjoy this while it lasts.”

“Uh huh. Bend over and show off your ass.”

Janus squeaked indignantly as his body moved to obey before he was aware of it. He blamed the blood rushing to his head for his red face, although he knew it wasn’t true.

“Aw, no panties?”

“I wear briefs and you know that.”

Logan sucked in a breath, “T-hey’re mo-re pract-practical.”

“I can make you sommmeeee!” Roman squealed as Patton turned up his vibrator.

“Shhhh, both of you! Be polite!”

Once he was nude, Virgil ordered him to brace his torso against the bed while his legs dangled off the edge. He wasn’t even allowed to brace himself, his hands had to be stuck out right in front of him.

“This is not a dignified position, _Virgie_.”

“That’s the point, sweetie.” He generously lubed Janus up and stretched him. Contrary to popular belief, Virgil was admittedly sensitive and much preferred well lubricated sex. “Now, is there any reason I shouldn’t fuck you right now in front of everyone?”

“Oh, please, please do!”

But that wasn’t Janus, it had been Roman who’d said that.

“Whoops! I’ll make him be quiet.” Patton slapped a hand over Roman’s mouth who immediately went completely slack. “Oh dear, I forgot about that trigger.”

Logan rolled his eyes. “I’m sure he won’t mind.”

Virgil titled his head at the prince who stirred thanks to the vibrator. “I’ll let you get away with that one since I appreciate the enthusiasm.”

Janus gritted his teeth, annoyed at his helpless position. “Don’t you have a schedule to keep? Get on with it already.”

“Aw,” Virgil whispered as he pushed into Janus, making him gasp. “Now I wouldn’t exactly call that begging, but that still lands you in dangerous territory.”

His thrusts were so, so, slow. Virgil took his time, making sure each thrust was deep but not fast enough to get Janus too riled up. Janus rolled his hips a little, trying to make Virgil go faster. His cock twitched, begging for attention.

Biting back a grunt, he asked, “Isn’t this too slow for you too?”

Virgil chuckled, pressing a hand against the small of his back, effectively stopping his own thrusts back.

“Ouch, you want to get this over with so soon? No darling, I want to take my time with you. We wouldn’t want our audience to have gotten all dressed up for nothing, would we?”

After a few utterly torturous, pleasurable minutes of listening to Patton play with Roman and Logan while he was slowly fucked while not even being able to play with his own dick, Janus snapped.

Literally.

“ ** _Trigger one. You will fuck me hard and fast._** ”

Virgil twitched as the trigger took hold and without his saying so, his hips jerked forward, his pace faster and rougher. He growled upon realizing what was happening, then picked up the pace on his own volition.

“Urg, you want it that way? Fine, you’ll get it!”

For his own part, Janus was loving it. Hands still out in front of him, like a weird knock off superman, he relaxed all his muscles and let himself enjoy the sensation of being well and thoroughly fucked.

“Ye-s, ye-s, m-more!”

Logan was distracted long enough to pull his mind away from its cloud of arousal to ponder what was going on.

“Mm, ahhh, ahh, Pat? Uh, what happened?”

“Trig-gers,” Virgil panted, responding for Patton. He was nearly lost to his own arousal now. “S-suggestions.”

For his part, Janus held up three fingers, groaning and shouting all the while. 

Patton let up on Logan, giving him a small breather as he answered his questions. Well, as much as a break as one could have while viewing such an arousing scene. He focused on thrusting Roman’s vibrator in and out of his ass.

“Oh, even though Janus is subbing, he gets to give Virgil three triggers that he has to obey no matter what. But again, there’s only three.”

Roman helplessly nuzzled Patton’s neck, making him giggle. He wriggled uselessly, still bound.

“Oh _please, please, please_ ,” Cried Roman. “I thi-nk I’m c-lose.”

At some point, Virgil had flipped Janus over and got him to confirm he was still green. Janus spread his legs wider, even going to far as to try to wrap them around Virgil’s waist. But Virgil didn’t let him, not wanting him to get any ideas of who was really in charge.

“Virgie, Verge, come on, touch me already!”

“Only if you say please, sweetie.”

Janus glared at him and snapped his fingers.

“ ** _Trigger two._** **_Touch me._** ”

One hand flew down to play with his cock while the other trailed up and down his writhing body. Between his moaning, Virgil could see Janus’s very smug expression. Janus was enjoying this far too much, being able to let go yet also able to pull the strings. Virgil couldn’t fault him for that, and he was still rather pleased to be the one on top. Watching Janus unravel in front of him was reward enough, but he didn’t want him to get away with this completely.

“If this is what you want, sweetheart, this is what you’ll get!”

Janus was confused only for a moment – just when he realized that was working him towards a quick completion. He let out a cry as Virgil timed his strokes along his cock with his thrusts, hitting his prostate. He was no longer concerned with his own pleasure, but with distracting the snake long enough to get the last laugh.

“Virgil! Verge, Verge, my arms, let me-”

Virgil was a ‘cruel’ dom and he was certainly cruel enough to allow such a thing he could tease Janus over later.

“Your arms are free.”

Janus hands shot up to wrap around Virgil’s shoulders and he held on for dear life as he was pressed against the bed.

Virgil planted a kiss behind his ear and whispered, “Cum for me, sweetheart.”

“Virgil!”

It was long and intense. Perhaps not as long as the continuous orgasm Logan had given him before, or all the sweet drawn-out times while the other sides had been under hypnosis, but the suggestion Virgil had given him was no less powerful.

He collapsed with a sigh, dragging Virgil down with him. Glancing to the right, he saw Roman slumped over in his bonds, his chest painted with his seed. Logan was still holding on, but this didn’t entirely appear to be his will: Patton was hugging him tight to his chest with one arm, petting Roman with the other.

“Aw,” Patton cooed at the prince. “No one even touched you.”

“Have a good time?”

“Hrmp. Passable.”

“Uh huh. Must’ve been if you screamed by name just before you came.”

Janus frowned up at him. “I still have one trigger left.”

Virgil smirked and placed his hand over Janus’s mouth, who promptly licked it. Virgil scrunched his nose and jerked his hand away.

“Ew.”

“We shove our tongues down each other’s throats and you think that’s gross? Hey, Patty?”

Patton blinked at him, pausing in his teasing of Logan who grumbled in annoyance.

“I have one last trigger I can use on Virgie, but I think it’d be a rather interesting form of revenge if I let you use it. Anything you’d like.”

Patton’s eyes went wide as he looked between Virgil and Janus. “Really? Would you be okay with that?”

Virgil made a beckoning motion with his hand which Patton followed without thought. He set Logan into a seated position before moving. Logan simmered in displeasure, aching to be touched.

“I said I’d let you try to dom me with whatever trick you had, and I meant it. But be careful what you wish for, or I may string you out like Janus.”

Exhausted but not fully ready to admit defeat, Janus slid back to where Patton had been sitting between Logan and Roman.

“Remember the way I said it, love? That’s all you have to say.”

Virgil gripped the back of Patton’s neck and yanked back a little, making him more vulnerable.

“Make it count, babe.”

“Virgil,” he whined. “Virgil, Virgil, you’re such a good dom. I love you so much, I love it when you dom. Please, please, please, dominate me?”

Snap.

“ ** _Trigger three, please, please, please let me suck you off?_** ”

Virgil startled in surprise before quickly directing his head to between his thighs. Patton eagerly went to work. Logan bit his lip, going fully red. Roman rolled over and was watching with lusty eyes, desperate for a second round.

Janus’s jaw dropped.

“That is _not_ fair! I swear, the next time-”

“Nope,” Virgil snapped his fingers at Janus and pointed to Logan. “Suck him off now. Nice and slow. And when Roman’s ready, him next.”

Roman wriggled in excitement, as far as his bound limbs would let him.

“You’re the bestttttttttt, storm cloud!”

“Much appreciated, Virgil.”

Hearing that, Janus pounced on Logan and pinned him to the mattress.

“I’ll make sure you _appreciate_ it all right!”

“Isn’t that the po-oh! Ah, ah, ah, mmm…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you were curious, the original chapter summary was "Janus asks Virgil to dom him." All credit to 💿Annon for the new one, give them some love in the comments!
> 
> Ugh this chapter was so difficult for me to write. I got so invested into the idea of Virgil hypnotized to dom, then it occurred to me that I didn't know what that would look like since Virgil is a switch. I really wrote myself into a corner there and I hope it makes sense that it played out like it did.
> 
> Also as just a side note, I feel like I need to get back to the roots of hypnosis with inductions and such. The sex stuff is hella fun (and totally my prerogative) but I think I'm getting lost in it and need to re-orientate myself to focus on hypno kink.
> 
> Also wtf how is that many hits and kudos even possible ya'll are too kind, you kinky bastards. Okay, I'm going to sleep now.


	10. Right Brains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus and the Right Brains play Charades!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: intelligence play, degradation (like calling people dumb/slutty), hypnotic induction.
> 
> If you are sensitive to hypnotic inductions, this fic may not be right for you, so just please be careful as there is no awakener. 
> 
> This is def not how you're supposed to play charades.

“I’m boredddddd!”

Janus looked up from where he’d been filing his nails. Yes, he wore gloves. Yes, he still had to make sure his nails were immaculate. Roman was hanging headfirst off the back of the couch, legs kicking. From the kitchen, Patton spoke up.

“We could, um, bake?”

“Patton,” Janus reminded him. “You’ve made four batches of cookies today.”

The moral Side squirmed, not looking up from the dishes he was washing. “I’m a stress baker!”

Virgil and Logan were busy putting together a schedule for the week. Normally, Logan would’ve done it alone, but the anxious Side insisted that he be there to keep expectations reasonable. With the left brains occupied, Janus was left alone to take care of the right brains.

Janus considered the two, both fidgeting in boredom. Patton and Roman were prone to bouts of restlessness and inactivity could stress them out as much as it relaxed the others. The right brains needed some enrichment.

“Let’s play a game.”

~~~

“Is this part of the game?”

“Hypnotism is the _game_ , my dear. We will get all of that restless energy out of you.”

“But how is relaxing going to-”

“Shhhhhhh,” Janus hissed at Roman, tapping his finger to his lips. “Shhhhhh.”

Patton pressed his own lips together, refraining from asking the question burning on them. He didn’t understand why Janus had them sitting in the center of the couch away from any curve or armrest. The way he had them face each other, knees turned in but not touching, didn’t make any sense either. The chair, Janus had explained – he had placed one close to the couch because after all, he wasn’t about to stand during the whole induction.

“Just for that, we’ll start with you first. Shut up and look at Patton for me.”

Roman rolled his eyes but obeyed. Janus rolled his own, but curiously did not make a comment about the attitude. Instead, he twisted his head and shifted his shoulders, stretching out his own tense muscles. He took in a big breath, briefly shutting his eyes to focus himself before letting out a long sigh. Patton caught himself mid-yawn and Roman failed to notice himself matching Janus’s movements. He did, however, notice his sly smile.

“Princey, for now I just want you to look straight ahead at Patton.”

“Lucky me,” he hummed. “Patty has beautiful brown eyes.”

Patton’s cheeks went a little pink at that comment, but he didn’t say anything.

“Indeed. Patton has especially beautiful, sparkling brown eyes. It’s quite a shame that brown eyes don’t get more attention, isn’t it? Brown eyes are so rich and mysterious, you have to look deep and focus hard to understand their vastness in order to see the gold reflected in them.”

Patton knew Janus wasn’t speaking to him, but he couldn’t help but follow along. Each Side had slightly different features and that included eye color. Roman’s were a dark rich honey that reminded him of safety and autumn. When he looked into Roman’s eyes, he felt held, protected. When Roman looked at you, you felt like a shining jewel.

“Brown eyes are so **_deep_** and lovely. The **_deeper_** and **_deeper_** you look into his shining, glittering eyes, the more at peace you feel. Let yourself sink **_deeper_** as you relax into those subtle tints and shade of that beautiful brown.”

Roman felt his mind drift as he sunk into the increasingly glassy (no pun intended) eyes of Patton. Patton’s eyes reminded him of hot chocolate or a creamy cup of coffee. Warm, sweet, and steady. After a while, he tried to focus his vision harder on Pat’s eyes as both of their lids started to drift shut.

“And as you sink **_deeper_** and **_deeper_** for me, it’s okay to close your own eyes. Remember, your own eyes are brown. That mesmerizing, hypnotic, entrancing, captivating brown is forever inside of you, always there. Maybe you’re not always aware of it, but that beautiful, rich, precious color is always there. Focus on that and feel how it takes you oh so very **_deep_** into that wealth of beauty and eternal gold.”

It was inside of them? That threw their minds for a loop, the idea that those hypnotic brown eyes were spiraling around in their heads, so impossible to look away from. Each of their beloveds had brown eyes (or at least one) and it was so nice to sink, drift, and focus on that same feeling of love, warmth, and devotion they felt upon thinking about them.

Snap.

“ ** _Deeper_** ,” snap, “ ** _deeper_** ,” snap, “ ** _deeper_** _._ So incredibly **_deep_** for me, ten times **_deeper_** , now ten more times **_deeper_**.”

They fell backwards like struck trees, Roman landing on the couch with a helpless moan and his arms splayed out like a fainted damsel and Patton with a fluttering of his eyelids and an agape mouth. Walking them through the rest of the induction, Janus took out his phone and took pictures of their sleeping faces (he had explicit permission and after all, it turned his two little exhibitionists on). This was too good for Virgil and Logan to completely miss out on.

After a while he asked, “Who’s in charge?”

Roman hummed and smiled softly. “Jan.”

Patton’s grin was wider and sillier. “Janny.”

Janus blushed and fanned himself with a gloved hand. Even hypnotized, they couldn’t help but call him by cutesy nicknames. He was grateful that no one was around him to witness him as a spluttering mess. He was supposed to be a dom! It was unfair that two of his loves were so precious and adorable.

“Very good. Now listen closely.”

~~~

Roman read the slip of paper he’d drawn from Janus’s hat and grinned wickedly. Looking down at the others sitting on the couch, he held up two fingers.

“Ooh, ooh! Two words!”

Bringing his hand up to his mouth, he pantomimed a back and forth motion. With each thrust, he used his tongue to pop out his cheek.

“Um…” Patton was about to speak, but forgot what he was about to say. A wave of peace and nothingness washed over him, but it was over in a few seconds.

Janus rolled his eyes as Roman winked at him. “I see what you’re doing, but it’s not sucking dick, is it?”

“No, but we can do that later.”

“Brushing teeth!”

“Yes! Janus, your turn.”

Janus blinked, realizing that he would have to participate in their game of charades. And that wasn’t a less than clever metaphor, they were literally playing charades.

“I believe the person who guesses correctly goes next, don’t they?”

Roman’s brow furrowed and he shook his head. “No, you’re supposed to-”

Snap.

“ ** _The person who guesses correctly goes next._** ”

“-Supposed to play that way, yes. Go on, Patty!”

Pulling a slip of paper for himself, Patton stepped up. Blinking, it took a moment longer than it should have for him to read it.

“Um…” His mind went quiet for a moment before restarting. “Oh, okay!”

“Three words,” Janus supplied helpfully.

Patton mimed twisting a knob and scrubbing his hair.

“You have lice,” Janus supplied less helpfully.

He shook his head and started to scrub his body. Roman too, had quickly realized the phrase, but he was rather preoccupied with the fuzziness in his head that he was shaking away.

“We’re still not getting it, love.”

Patton frowned and proceeded to make a show of taking off his shirt and lathering up.

“Taking a shower!” yelled Roman. Upon this, he cursed himself for not waiting until Patton was fully nude. The moral Side slipped his shirt back on and let Roman take his place.

“Um…” Roman didn’t even feel his eyes go glassy. “Um?”

Again, a wave of blankness. What was this word? Yogurt? No….it was yoga. He knew what yoga was! He got on his knees.

“Don’t tell me it’s actually sucking dick this time?”

He stuck his tongue out at Janus, but not without a wink. He held up a single finger and proceeded to sit with one leg curled in and the other stuck out. He made a big show of stretching.

“Um, ah?” Patton’s eyes fluttered as he tried to find the word. “Ex-exercise? Exercising?”

“No! It’s – um…” He had to catch himself from slumping as he went still and mindless for a moment. Getting an idea, Roman positioned himself so his backside was facing them. From there, pushing his butt out, he got into a downward dog position.

“Your butt? Um?” As his head went empty, Janus snapped and whispered something in his ear. He giggled, not realizing that Janus had even done that. “Oh, I know, it’s yoga!”

“For such a theatric Side, you’re not um, um,” Roman eyes rolled up into the back of his head before he regained the power of speech. “You’re, like, not so good at this.”

He grinned and shrugged. “I suppose it’s not my forte.”

“Um?...What’s that word mean?”

“Don’t worry about it, darling. Don’t forget to grab a slip, Patton.”

“Oh, um…”His head rolled to the side before righting itself. “T-thanks!”

Patton read the paper, then tittered. Why were these words so funny? Popsicle, pop, pop, pop- sicles. He shook his head, willing away the giggles. He pretended to stick a popsicle in in his mouth and suck on it. His audience’s eyes went wide with great interest.

“…I want to be right, but like, I know um,” Roman’s head swayed as he went mindless. “Um, um…what was I talking about?”

Janus patted the top of his head as Patton burst into laughter.

“Roman sweetie, can you name a frozen treat for me?”

“Um…”

Taking pity on him as Roman grinned stupidly as he went blank, Janus whispered the answer in his ear.

“Um…oh, um…pop…pop…popsicle!”

“Very good, darling!”

Patton tittered, loving how his head seemed to be full of air. He felt so light and silly, like there were no pesky thoughts to keep him from enjoying the moment.

“Hehe – why are these so dirty?!”

“They’re not,” Janus said as Patton and Roman swapped places as he swapped hats. “They seem to be getting dirtier.”

Roman struggled to read the word before it eventually clicked in his head. He jumped and clapped mischievously with a bark of a laugh. He raised his arms in the air and swayed his hips as seductively as he could. Which at the current moment, came across as less lascivious and more slutty.

“Strip-striper!” Patton shouted. “Um…” With a snicker, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped against Janus.

“Nope!” Roman rolled up the bottom of his shirt, revealing his stomach.

“But um…um…” Janus grinned at Patton’s blissed-out expression. “Like, your um…clothes?”

“No, I’m – I’m, like um…” Roman paused and his arms fell down as they went briefly limp.

Janus tapped Patton’s cheek and snapped. “Say belly dancer.”

“Belly dancer.”

“Very good, you got it right. Now draw your own slip of paper and trade places with Roman. Ro, come here.”

“Um…” He smiled sweetly and blankly. “Okay.”

With Roman seated, grinning vacantly himself, Patton took a long moment to comprehend the words on the page.

“Um…Um….Like, like…um…oh, um…oh, I got it!”

He jumped to straddle Janus’s lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and grinding. He giggled the whole time, having to lean his head against Janus to brace himself. Said Side stoked his hips and butt.

Roman pouted, “But, um…like, I want a lap dance!”

“Mmm, very good Ro. You got it right. Now take his piece of paper.”

“Um,” His head swirled with euphoria and he didn’t question the request. “Janus, um…”

He hugged a ditzy Patton tight against his chest to stop his movements in an attempt for the moral Side to collect himself.

“What is it love? Tell me your color.”

“Green. Um…” A funny grin lit his face as he once again went blank. “What is, um…mast-mast-masting?”

“It’s masturbating, love. You have to masturbate.”

“Oh, I love doing that!”

Roman pressed himself into the back of the couch, one hand going under the band of his pants and the other one going to pinch at his nipples. He groaned wantonly and thrust his hips, frustrated that his pants were still buttoned and around his hips – he didn’t quite know how to get them off. All he really knew was that touching himself and squirming felt really, really, good.

Craning his head upwards, he saw Patton pressing kisses to Janus’s jawbone and lamenting about his pretty brown eyes. Or was it eye? Whatever. Oh, watching them felt pretty good too. Speaking of brown eyes, they had brown eyes and brown eyes were awfully pretty. So watching them was entrancing and captivating and felt so right, so he couldn’t look away as he desperately stroked his own cock.

Janus caught Patton by the chin and waved another piece of paper in Patton’s face.

“Read this darling, this is what you need to do next.”

Patton stopped and obediently took it. He scanned it thoroughly.

“Um…” Complete mindlessness. “Ah, I can’t read this.”

“You can’t read it?”

“I think um…um…I can’t think, I forgot how to read.”

“Oh don’t worry, I can read for you. But tell me your color first.”

“Green.”

“Blow job. Do you know what that means?”

Patton didn’t know much, but he knew what that meant! He moved to undo Janus’s belt but the deceitful Side gently pushed him off and directed his attention to Roman’s dick. He thoughtlessly mouthed at his clothed groin as Janus kindly helped relieve Roman of his pants. He couldn’t even pull the pants past his knees before Patton was enthusiastically and mindlessly licking and suckling. Roman whined helplessly, fully giving in to the ministrations of Patton’s skilled tongue.

“Very, very, good,” said Janus as he watched. He let them squirm and moan to their own rhythm, sliding down Patton’s pants and underwear to grab his cock and get him closer to the edge. “Such good little dumb himbos for me. You both are doing so well. That’s right, let all that pent-up energy and excitement overtake you now.”

Time passed slowly as Janus let them get achingly worked up and desperate for release, although they weren’t mindful enough to realize that any time had passed at all.

“Getting tired?”

He got two long, pathetic moans in response.

Snap.

" ** _Cum now._** ”

They both came with a squeal, Roman into Patton’s mouth and Patton all over the prince’s heaving chest. They both collapsed into an exhausted, sweaty mess.

“My precious brown eyed boys,” Janus murmured, moving to clean them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't mean to make so many fucking dick sucking jokes it just kind of happened. Just something sweet and simple. I swear to god, I wasn't going to make this completely sexual but whoops my hand slipped what can I say I have preferences. Side note: brown eyed people are so underrated and I don't even have brown eyes. They're like so friggen pretty. Tell your local brown eyed person how beautiful their eyes are. Also for the record I considered writing an aftercare scene but I didn't have anything clever to write about it so like assume there was really loving aftercare. 
> 
> Anyway I'm tired and I knowwwww I missed something in my first proofread of this fic I just hope I didn't miss any warnings. Left brains are next. Whooooo good night.


	11. Left Brains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus helps the Left Brains forget about their worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: bondage, hypnotic amnesia.
> 
> Let me know if I've forgotten anything!

“…What are you two doing?”

“Managing our finances.”

“Money stuff.”

“I see. So why is Virgil tied up on the dining table?”

Virgil scowled menacingly but squirmed in embarrassment. He indeed was tied up – Logan was at the table typing away at the computer he was sitting next to. His wrists and ankles were neatly bound with red ribbon, complete with a bow. It made the knot more orderly, Logan had told him, although Virgil suspected that he just liked seeing his boyfriend trussed up like a little present.

“He kept biting his fingernails, setting off his blank trigger. While he was fine with that, I needed more lively company. Ergo, we compromised.”

Janus hummed and walked over, stroking Virgil’s head which he totally did not lean into.

“You gave in and let Logan make you into his little toy? His little decoration?”

The emo glared at him. “Fuck off. I bet I could get Logan to do the same to you if you keep running your mouth.”

“He said it was grounding,” Logan explained. “And I wanted a desk toy to play with while I worked.”

Janus looked down to study the logical Side. He could see the beginning of bags under his eyes and his clothes were askew – Logan always readjusted his shirt and tie after any enthusiastic bouts with another, so it wasn’t in character for him to appear so harried. With Virgil biting his nails and Logan looking bedraggled, it could only mean that his left brains were stressed out.

“Lo?” Janus asked softly. Startled by his gently tone, Logan let Janus take him by the chin and force him to look up at him. “I believe you and Virgil need a break.”

“I-I no, I am far too busy-”

“You can’t be as productive when you are mentally and physically exhausted.”

Logan sighed and slumped over. “Yes, yes, I am aware of that. But I am so busy. There’s so much to do, I’ll never settle down if I don’t get it all done.”

Rolling his hips and struggling against the ribbon, Virgil spoke up.

“Look teach, I’m anxiety and everything, but even I know that all of his can be done later. Like, you’re trying to figure out mortgage payments or whatever like ten years in the future, dude. You can’t just forget about it, trust me I know that better than anyone, but why not put it off for later?”

“That’s not at all what I am doing, but I digress. You have a point. I wish I could forget about it all, at least for a time.”

Janus’s snake eye flashed with mischief.

“I can help with that.”

~~~

Logan blinked and shook his head. He looked around, realizing he was sitting on the couch next to Janus. Next to the snake Side was Virgil, scratching his head.

“What documentary was that?”

“Pardon?”

Janus smirked knowingly.

“You were talking about a documentary you wanted to watch.”

“A documentary?”

Janus indicated the remote in his hand which he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“You were going to show us a documentary about space.”

Logan looked at the remote quizzically. He couldn’t recall what he’d been doing a moment prior.

“Yes, it was about space, but I seem to have forgotten what it was called.” Or about for that matter, but he wasn’t going to say that. “Was it about astronomy?”

Virgil leaned forward, squinting at the screen. “Space itself gets me all existential. Why don’t we watch one about astrology?”

“Astrology is not science and I’d prefer to watch something about science.”

“That’s just what a Scorpio would say.”

“…how on Earth-”

_Snap._

When his head cleared, he was staring into Janus’s eyes. Oh, and Janus was cradling his cheek. Why was he doing that?

“You wanted to watch a nature documentary, love? You have the remote, why don’t you pick one out?”

Reluctantly, Logan pulled away and turned back to the TV. Hadn’t he wanted to watch something else before? Either way, he couldn’t remember the name of the documentary. Or even the subject, but that didn’t bother him. If he’d spared Virgil a glance, he would’ve seen the emo fumble in embarrassment upon realizing he’d had been feeling himself through his jeans.

Logan found one about rainforests and they all agreed that it was a good choice. The title sequence rolled and…where was he now? He looked down to see that he was sitting in Virgil’s lap, his arms around his neck. Virgil cocked his head at him and hugged him tighter.

“What’s wrong?” asked Janus. “Do you want to sit with me instead?”

Virgil scowled and tucked his head under Logan’s chin.

“Hey no, you always have someone on your lap, let me have him!”

Logan blushed and turned his attention back to the screen. Several minutes passed as the narrator introduced the various flora and fauna found in the amazon. Which was all interesting, but he was distracted by other meddling thoughts. He’d hadn’t finalized next week’s schedule yet nor had he figured out the grocery list. That needed to be done tomorrow and…

A moan escaped from his lips and he shuttered, pulling away from Virgil’s mouth. When had that happened? He looked down his nose at Virgil, the anxious Side’s eyes fluttering.

“U-m?” Virgil stuttered. “W-where did that come from?”

Logan brushed Virgil’s bangs from his eyes, wondering the same thing himself.

“What are you-”

Trees as tall as skyscrapers and a hand teasing his nipple. A tongue licking at the nape of his neck. Then, a pinch.

“Mrph! Virgil!”

Virgil jolted, shaking his head. He pulled back sheepishly, kissing his neck in apology.

“I’m sorry! I uh, don’t know what came over me.”

Logan took his hands in his own and wrapped Virgil’s arms around him so his hands couldn’t wander any more.

“There’ll be consequences later, you’ll see.”

“Not if you don’t remember,” grinned Janus.

Logan whipped around towards him. “What do you-”

When he blinked, he was on his knees. A foot was in his hands and he was rubbing it. Janus was on the couch, Virgil hand feeding him grapes, a curiously blank expression falling from his face. The movie was still playing on, ignored for the moment.

“Thank you darlings, that was awfully sweet of you to pamper me so.”

Virgil shot him a weird look before shrugging and popping a grape into his own mouth.

“No problem?”

Logan shook his head and stood, adjusting his own tie.

“All you have to do is ask, love. But I’m afraid I really need to get back to my work. There’s paperwork to do.”

“Paperwork?” Virgil’s thumb shot up to his lips. Biting his nail, his eyes rolled back into his skull and his head lolled, going blissfully blank.

Janus sighed and pulled Virgil’s head down to rest against his own chest. Virgil groaned and smiled. Logan tutted fondly.

“It is adorable when he drops and forgets about all of his worries, even if just for a few moments.”

Janus smiled up at him. “I could say the same thing about you, dear.”

Before Logan could open his mouth to question him, he snapped and once again, all thoughts and recent memory left Logan’s head.

“Not as effective as I was hoping. Let’s try something else, hrm?”

~~~

Virgil was on the couch again. When had he sat down on the couch? So weird. He must’ve spaced out at some point because he didn’t remember being this deep into the documentary. Had he missed a few things? It felt like they’d just started it. Logan was sitting pressed up next to him and they shared a confused look, the same thought crossing their minds. But before they could voice their confusion, Janus called their attention.

“Could you both help me?”

He was sitting on the floor beside the coffee table, his legs tucked to the side. He indicated a deck of cards and a box.

“Could you sort these things out for me? I got them all mixed up.”

Virgil stretched, giving him an odd look. “Okay, so like why?”

“Virgil, would you **_please_** sort these cards for me? They’re out of order.”

He slid to the floor, crawling over to the cards.

Logan adjusted his glasses, noting the odd behavior.

“Logan, **_please_** don’t find this strange and come organize these buttons for me. I’ve mixed them all up.”

“Oh, of course.” He nodded and joined them on the floor.

“ ** _Please_** remember that you don’t have to focus about anything other than the task in front of you. **_Please_** let the hum of the documentary lull you into relaxation. **_Please_** remember that you don’t have anything else to worry about right now.”

Virgil sighed as Janus’s commands sunk in, while Logan went strangely still like a computer rebooting. Tilting his head thoughtfully, Virgil picked up the deck of cards and started dividing them up by suits. Logan dumped out the box of buttons and began to ponder how he’d organize them. Gentle piano music and the narrator’s soothing voice drifted through the speakers.

Virgil had just managed to separate the cards into four piles when Janus leaned forward and gathered them all up, shuffling them together in one fluid motion.

He scowled at the snake. “What the fuck, you prick?”

Janus shrugged, reaching over to scatter Logan’s neat rows of buttons.

Logan glared at him. “That was quite uncalled for.”

“Oh, you won’t care in a minute, loves.”

“What the hell-”

_Snap._

“-hell? Happened to the cards?”

The emo shook his head, flipping over the deck of now-shuffled cards. Mindlessly, he went back to sorting. Eyes fluttering as he came back to awareness, Logan thoughtfully picked up a button as he pondered if he should divide the pile of buttons by color, size, and/or type.

As they worked, Janus moved to sit in between them. Pulling off his gloves, he reached over to take Logan by the back of the head. He carefully twisted Logan around to stare him in the eye. He resisted slightly, attention focused on the task ahead of him. But then Janus pressed Logan’s mouth to his, and he melted.

 _Snap_.

Logan’s head spun as he went from a state of blankness to sweet pleasure. He moaned as Janus nipped his bottom lip. Janus then pulled back and knocked over his perfect piles of buttons he’d just fucking sorted and…

_Snap._

He stared at the mess of buttons moonily, the memory of pleasure gone, but still swimming in its afterglow.

Virgil looked dumbly at the cards in his hands before his senses came back to him. He’d still been very affected by the snaps. Janus took him roughly by the jaw and dove to suck at the crook of his neck. He dropped the cards, lost in the sensation. Then…

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

“What the actual fuck?”

He frowned. The spades and the hearts were mixed together, and Virgil swore he was missing the ace of hearts. He squirmed, trying to ignore the arousal and the way the calming rainforest sounds were easing him into a sense of security and distracting him from his very important task.

Still between them, Janus took out two lengths of rope. He untangled them and laid them out, checking that they were not frayed. Silky and soft, he’d chosen a thicker rope. While Logan didn’t particularly care either way, Virgil didn’t like cutting rope marks.

“Come on dude, rude!”

Virgil squirmed as Janus snatched up his hands and tied them palms facing each other, wrists pinned together. _Snap, snap, snap,_ and Virgil didn’t care much anymore. He did the same to Logan and with some more gentle persuasion, there were no complaints from either when he scattered the cards and buttons again.

“That should slow you down.”

“Son of a bitch,” Virgil muttered as he fumbled with the queen of hearts.

While his job had gotten much harder, Virgil didn’t much question why his hands were now tied or how they’d gotten that way. Logan too, moved slower. With the effort it took to pick up a button, he let himself take the time to hold it in his hand and carefully caress it, allowing himself to focus on its small weight. It felt very good to be so present in the moment.

Meanwhile, Janus was busy wrapping rope around their upper arms and chests, binding them securely so they could scarcely wiggle their own elbows. He started with Logan, being the more agreeable one. Logan drifted along as Janus whispered gentle suggestions that he _please_ find himself relaxing into the bondage and immerse himself into the task at hand. Now, onto the emo.

“You’re such a bastard,” Virgil growled as he gave a curtesy struggle.

Anything to make Janus’s life that much harder. For that, he got a few snaps which oops, affected Logan too, but oh well. He’d give Virgil another hickey just for extra punishment. Virgil enjoyed it of course, so that backfired a little, but it was meant to.

As they struggled with their bonds and the confusion of temporary amnesia, Janus leaned back and enjoyed the rest of the documentary, although he had already missed most of it. Oh well, perhaps it served him right, considering how he’d been scattering the memory of his captive audience. He pet and teased them, screwing up their progress over and over again, especially when they got close.

As the credits rolled, he decided to take pity upon them.

“ ** _Please_** remember that when you’re done with your task, you’ll drift into a very deep sleep, feeling very safe and loved and relaxed.”

They nodded absently.

Logan finished first, ever the quick one. Rubbing the last button, feeling held together by the pressing ropes and foggy from the waves and waves of blankness, he set it down and flopped over. Janus caught him and maneuvered his head into his lap, going to pick at the knots.

“Very, very, good darling.”

After a few minutes, he looked over to Virgil who was softly swaying, a lost gleam in his eye.

“Virgil honey, color?”

“…green…”

“What’s the matter?”

“Ca’n’t…miss-missing…”

“Oh!” Guiltily, he plunked the king of diamonds from his sleeve. He tucked it into Virgil’s hand, who stared at it in wonder. “Do you know what to do with it?”

Virgil hummed, eyes already slipping shut as he fumbled to place it in the proper pile. He sank down into Janus’s arms, fast asleep. He undid their bonds, maneuvering them so they were comfortable. It wouldn’t do for them to get a crick in their neck or a stiff back after all the work he’d put into getting them to unwind.

“That’s it,” he soothed, first lifting Logan’s limp form up into his arms and setting him on the couch. “Just relax for me, that’s very good.”

Next, Virgil. He tucked him right next to Logan. Virgil turned over to snuggle into Logan’s chest. Janus pulled a blanket over them both, brushing Virgil’s bangs back from his face and removing Logan’s glasses.

“That’s right, you can forget all of your worries when you’re with me. I’ll take care of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh sorry for making ya'll wait. Between college and writers block ughhhhhh. I'm like also trying to completely finish this other hypno fanfic before I post it so I've been focusing on that and I'm not remotely close to finishing it... idk. Hope you enjoy I'm going to take a nap now!

**Author's Note:**

> If you let me know what you like about this chapter or hypnokink in general, I may try to incorporate it into a future chapter. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed ;D! Have a good one!


End file.
